


Late Night Feelings

by StoriesAboutUs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, One Shot Collection, a lot of characters appear but I don't want to put them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 38,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: Bunch of drabbles from late night feelings.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 277
Kudos: 395





	1. Chapter 1

“Goddammit, Alex! I told you not to go in there!” Kara admonishes Alex who is frozen on the doorway of the room she begged Alex not to open, ever. There are certain things that she has kept secret from her sister, this was one, if not the biggest one yet, and not only to her sister but to everyone and to find her sister breaching that threshold is something they won’t come back from ever.

Alex knows too much now. .

"What the hell Kara!" Alex screams in horror and puts her hand on her chest over her heart. She's not talking about the fact that she almost got a heart attack from being scared by Kara but instead she's talking about her sister's playroom. No it wasn't a kid's playroom.

"Alex, I told you not to." Kara says frustrated and to be honest embarrassed and even more mortified now that her sister knows this secret about her and Lena's.

"You know by logic that if you tell me not to do something, I will want to do it more, right? And I mean it could’ve been like a secret kryptonite room and I don’t know."

Kara rolls her eyes and locks the door and takes Alex by her arm towards the kitchen where nobody could hear what is about to happen.

"Please tell me you're not going to tell anyone." She begs, and she knows she doesn’t have anything to worry about. Her sister looks like she wants to put it behind more than her, because the visuals were too much and too explicit for her.

"I won't, I promise not to tell anyone." Alex says and she’s earnest and truthful about it.

"Not to tell anyone what?" Lena enters the room with empty glasses and places them over the sink. She catches both sisters looks and before she can ask her girlfriend to tell her the truth, the older sister beats her up to it. "That you guys have a sex dungeon."

"Alex!"

"What? I promised not to tell anyone who doesn't know, but Lena does so semantics!"

"Oh my god, I hate you so much!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's canon that Kara is afraid of babies, so this is a little ficlet of that.

“Can you stop staring into my soul every time we meet? I feel exposed.” Kara keeps holding the giggling toddler by his armpits and at a great length. It’s not that she dislikes kids, in fact she actually likes them, but she’s truly terrified of holding them and making them cry or even worse hurt them. So far, everything was going fine and by the sounds of the babbling toddler it was more than ok.

Kara's mouth instantly turns up with a newfound smile just reserved for this cutie. 

"This doesn't mean anything." She says and Kelly and Alex's son still keeps smiling at her. Her nephew fortunately had Kelly’s perfect smile. 

"Kara he won't bite you." Lena rolls her eyes at her and tickles Austin’s belly to which he giggles and wiggles out of Kara’s arm and into Lena’s awaiting ones. Lena, to no ones’ surprise (ok to everyone’s surprise), was pretty good with kids. The sometimes stoic and calculated brunette always melted with a child in her arms.

Austin gives Lena a toothy grin and grabs her cheeks like there is no tomorrow and Lena starts doing silly faces at the happy baby until the baby looks at Kara and launches himself towards her again. Thanks to months of practice and her superspeed Kara catches him quickly, he grabs her face and pulls him closer to him, so she instantly melts by his actions. He rests his head in her neck and keeps on babbling.

"Do you want one?" Kara blurts out of nowhere and Lena raises her perfectly shaped eyebrow in question, a small smile plays on her face. "I mean not right away," Kara retracts, her blush getting bigger and bigger. "I mean, would you ever want-"

Lena gives her a sweet smile and nods. "I do Kara, someday."

"Yeah?" Kara asks with a grin on her face. She imagined a mini Lena running around and both Lena and her running behind the little toddler.

Honestly Kara couldn't wait for the day and neither could Lena.


	3. Chapter 3

“That’s starting to get annoying." Alex gagged when she saw Lena and Kara making out for the nth time since they got together.

She was happy for her sister, she was. But she was not happy to see it every single minute of every single day. 

"Deal with it," Kara said, having heard the comment and slowly and reluctantly retracted herself from Lena's luscious and so kissable lips.

"I will deal with it when you're not doing it in my face!" Alex bit back and Lena gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Alex, I promise to do it less if you're here."

"Speak for yourself, I will still do this all the time." Kara said and to prove her point she pecked Lena's lips.

"No, this,” Lena pointed out to her lips and continued saying. “Is closed."

"See what you did?" Kara was faking being annoyed, truth was, she kind of understood Alex, but who could blame her when she had Lena kissing her.

"Hey, Kara don't get mad she just said less not never," Alex pointed out, but she realized her mistake a little too late and so the kissing resumed by Kara who promptly took the opportunity to do it again.

"You guys suck." Alex rolled her eyes, but she was secretly happy for them, beyond ecstatic. She definitely preferred them to be kissing than to eternally give each other heart eyes and dance around each other for a couple more years.

“Why don’t you go suck your own girlfriend Alex?” Kara said in between kisses and Alex just rolled her eyes. “Because she’s not here and you know it.”

“I mean I can fly you to her and then pick you back.”

“Would you do that for me?”

“Of course.”

“Then let’s go so that you can continue.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HS AU

“Today’s final we have Midvale Junior High against Mount Helena High!”

“Are you ready to lose Luthor?” Kara smirked. Lena released a breathy chuckle.

“In your dreams Danvers,” She turned around and turned the music up on her headphones.

Kara watched Lena get into the zone, and she let It be, she started to do her ritual to get into the zone too but kept on glancing back towards the brunette from time to time.

Lena also watched Kara from the corner of her eye to see her stretch, it wasn’t a bad view, it wasn’t a bad view at all.

One of her teammates brought her out of her stupor though. “Hey Lena, you’re next.”

“Good luck Luthor,” Kara passed behind her. She touched her shoulder briefly and they both felt some kind of electricity.

Lena turned to see her, and Kara winked.

Lena won her race and when Kara was next, she did the same thing to her. Her fingers played with the girl’s arm and she whispered good luck to her. Kara mumbled something unintelligible and then focused on her race, which she won too.

Then it was the last race and it was Kara against Lena.

They both tried not to see each other before their race but both girls couldn’t resist taking one final look towards each other. After taking each other in, the sound of a whistle rattled them, and they entered the water rapidly.

Thanks to a technicality Lena won by 0,02 seconds. Kara groaned once she got out of the water, but after seeing the smile on her rival’s face she couldn’t be mad anymore. Lena was pulled by her teammates and her friends to congratulate her and she was lost in the sea of people.

Lena wanted to talk to Kara and congratulate her on the race, but she was nowhere to be found after she pull away from the warm congratulating bodies.

She found her later though. 

Actually she was blocking her way to her car with her own bike.

“Hey Luthor, congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Lena’s step faltered when she reached her car.

“What’s wrong?” Kara smirked when Lena tried to find a way to get over her bike and over to her driver’s seat. Lena just looked at Kara and then back at her car, and simply resigned to the idea that she had to listen to whatever Kara was going to get out of her chest before she could get into her car.

“We both know that I should’ve won, but something caught my eye minutes before the race,” Kara said vaguely, and Lena tried to fight the urge to smile knowing that she was at fault for her ‘losing’ the race.

“That’s too bad,” Lena faked pity.

“Wanna make a bet on something else?”

“Are you sure? Because I’m on a roll tonight,” Lena exclaimed, mocking her.

“I bet you that you won’t be able to get into your car and that will force you to ride with me,” Kara smirked and winked at her.

“I won’t be able to if you don’t move,” Lena points out. “So the way I see it is that you’re cheating, and the bet doesn’t hold any meaning.”

“Come on, you said you were on a roll tonight, and you will still be, if you come with me.”

“Are you always this smug?” Lena wondered and when she saw Kara finally breaking her façade and smiling like a fool in love was the best thing in the world because she was so in love too.

“No, just when I see someone that I like,” Kara said meeting her eyes this time.

“Well it’s a good thing that I’m in a good mood,” Lena answered easily and hoped on behind Kara.

“Why?”

“Because I’m seeing someone that I like too,” Kara turned to see her and they both smiled from ear to ear.

“Come here you.” Kara pulled Lena against her and Lena couldn’t do anything other than to kiss her girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

“This bath is too damn hot.” Lena complains once she steps into the bath. Her back is against her girlfriend's front. While Kara doesn’t feel an ounce of how hot the water is, Lena can and it’s boiling.

But she gets used to it once she’s fully inside.

Kara immediately hugs her middle section and places a kiss on Lena's neck which earns a moan from her, that later turns into a groan. "I'm serious, this is too hot!"

Kara rolls her eyes at that and opens with her foot the cold water stream. “This is why we can’t do cute things. You complain too much.”

"I don't." Lena huffs and puts her feet below the water stream to cool down her body temperature in the scalding water.

"Yes, you do." Kara tickles her and Lena tries to squirm away from her laughing. Once they stop, because they were making a mess of the bathroom floor from the spilled water, Lena returns to Kara’s embrace.

“But you love me either way.” Lena whispers and closes her eyes to enjoy the moment and Kara kisses the top of her head. “That I do.”

“I love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

"It’s cheaper than living on your own, dude." Kara says out of nowhere. Ok not out of nowhere, they were talking about the idea about moving in together, but it was Lena’s objection to falling down to the cliché of Uhauling so early in their relationship that Kara brought the point that was the catalyst for Lena to admit that she wanted to do it as much as Kara did.

It’s been a long time coming. They’ve been friends since junior year of college and girlfriends since Lena finally got the courage to confess her love and fortunately for her it was reciprocated and now, they’re here. Kara casually mentioning her apartment lease and the extra spare bedroom she’s already thinking of turning into Lena’s office.

“Dude? You say the nicest things to me.” Kara grabs her by the hips and lowers her down to her lap. Lena straddles her and her hands immediately go behind her hair, while Kara’s hand go behind all of her back.

“I’m sorry, you just make me nervous. And you haven’t answered my question.” She pecks her lips once and then twice and the last one last a little bit more since Kara sneaked her tongue to taste her girlfriend.

Lena pulls away first and with a cheeky grin she replies, “I don’t know dude.” Ok, she knows but she likes to make Kara sweat for a little while.

“What?” Kara’s scrunched up eyebrows and a little pout makes it impossible for her to take it any longer. She kisses the pout away and whispers into her mouth. “I’m just kidding. Of course I want to dude.”

Kara’s melodic laugh resonates on the living room and it warms Lena’s heart.

“You’re not going to let me live that one, are you?” Kara groans into her neck and Lena feels it in her whole body.

“Not a chance.” Lena kisses the top of her head in consolation but still laughs with her.

“Oh god! Tell me how can I make you forget it?” Kara asks but she’s already making her forget since she’s sucking her pulse point. “I-I think you’re already doing- it.” Lena’s voice breaks at the start and the end.

“Hmm?” Kara is smug when Lena let’s out another moan when her teeth graces the top of her breast. “Oh yes!”

“Now I just hope you don’t say that in your proposal dude.”

“Oh my god!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the prompt QuiteTheScreamer! I hope you like it!

Contrary to popular belief Lena was never a morning person. She considered herself a night owl, that’s why she used to work until late hours or not even sleep at all!

But when she did have a few hours to dedicate to sleep she would always take advantage of that and wouldn’t leave the bed if there wasn’t pressing matters. Most often than not, Jess didn’t schedule meetings before 10 knowing that the brunette needed her beauty sleep.

More recently, Jess didn’t have to coax her to go to sleep since there was a blonde superhero that made sure that Lena was in her bed or Lena’s own bed by midnight the latest. Most times were past midnight, but Kara wasn’t counting.

But there was one thing that proved difficult in the morning for Lena’s lover and that was waking the brunette and leaving the bed.

At first it was unexpected for Kara to see Lena clinging to the sheets and having a firm grip on her torso that could sometimes surprise her because the sheer power of her hold wouldn’t let her move an inch (I mean, she could but why would she?). This sometimes (read every time) made the both of them late for office or other engagements in the mornings. And don’t make her start on Sundays.

But after almost a year of dating, Kara was determined to get the brunette in and out of bed at a reasonable hour.

The alarm rang promptly at 6:30. Kara was ready to battle the day, but the young woman whose arms she was currently encased in remained dead to the world.

She turned slowly, wiggling around to give her room to move, but Lena just wound her arms tighter around Kara’s waist and to even Kara's delight Lena's legs were on her a second later. A koala hug was indeed what Lena was attempting. 

"Lena," Kara said softly, freeing her hand to bring her palm against the brunette’s face. "Lena, it's time to get up."

"Let me sleep,” Lena grumbled, her eyes firmly shut.

"Don't you want to actually eat breakfast with me for once?" Kara enticed. It proved to be difficult to have an actual breakfast that didn’t consist in Kara flying out for a Supergirl emergency or Lena just not having time to eat at all.

"How about breakfast in bed?" Lena groaned before releasing the blonde when they immediately heard Alex’s ringtone signaling Supergirl is needed.

“Just make sure you eat something, alright?” Kara said before kissing the brunette at the top of her head, but Lena immediately turned around and spread out to keep on sleeping.

Kara rolled her eyes before pulling herself out of bed. That was one morning attempt wasted.

/

The alarm rang promptly now at 6:45, but before Kara could even begin to concoct a plan to wake up her girlfriend, Lena’s arms and legs wrapped around her in a koala hug once again and this time, the hold was even stronger and needier. "Lena," Kara groaned attempting to wiggle out of the brunette’s tight grasp. At the end she could've easily just pulled herself out of her hold but she wanted Lena to keep her strong hold on her. "Go back to bed!" Lena pleaded, her voice hoarse and needy.

"I'll make that disgusting drink you like.” Kara enticed, knowing that Lena would love her green smothie in the morning and if that could be something that the brunette could be ready for in the morning but a soft sigh followed by a "No." was all Kara got. 

"I'll let you in the shower with me," the blonde suggested sultry, when she remembered that one day that Lena was up and ready. Lena chanced both her eyes open before squeezing them shut and holding onto the superhero tighter. "Please let's go back to sleep _._ "

Kara sighed finding it futile to even think about escaping the hold. Instead, she wrapped her own arms around Lena’s back before settling into the crook of her neck.

They both were so late for work that at the end, they cut it short and returned home. 

/

The alarm rang promptly now at 7, but before it could even blare its second beep, Kara had already pressed the sleep button before crawling under the thin blanket, draping her body over Lena’s.

Her hands found the rounded breasts and kneaded them. Her favorite place in the whole world was in the palm of her hands. She pressed hot kisses along Lena’s neck and then she went down to her abdomen, grinning when the brunette moaned in her sleep. Kara moved lower under the blanket, feeling her girlfriend’s skin quiver in anticipation despite her groggy state. She pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the inside of her thigh before tugging Lena’s panties down. The hand in her hair let her know that the brunette was awake, and she grinned with her mouth hovering just above Lena’s heat.

"Promise me that after this we'll get up."

"Okay," Lena answered breathily in the form of a whimper before redirecting her girlfriend’s mouth back to where she wanted it most. The promise was futile once again when they didn't get up after that, nor after Lena reciprocated, nor when Kara went back again and when Lena...

They didn't go to work that day. 

/

The alarm rang promptly at 7:30, blaring incessantly as the women in bed grumbled at the noise. Lena was the first to stir, nudging the blonde nuzzled in her neck. "Come on, Kara. Time to get up."

Kara made a noise of acknowledgement but made no movement to exit the comfort of her blankets, her arms went to look for her girlfriend in the expanse of the bed. "Kara," Lena tried again before ducking her head to catch the blonde woman's gaze. "It's time to get up."

"You didn't let me sleep in yesterday," Kara grumbled, curling her arms around Lena’s waist. "Let me sleep, let's just sleep." Lena smirked, watching her girlfriend nuzzle her face into her collarbone before settling back down into the bed, falling back asleep with Kara. 

Whilst Kara tried to get her to wake up early, she tried to get Kara to sleep in and by the looks of it, she won. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you stay safe people!


	8. Chapter 8

“I need a place to stay.” Kara says once the door is open. There’s bags upon bags on the floor by Kara’s feet and she is wearing Lena’s MIT hoodie and her face is flushed and there’s no glasses in sight.

Lena looks at Kara's face and then to the boxes on Kara's feet. She raises a perfect and sculptured eyebrow and waits for Kara to tell her what she truly wants. This is a natural step, one that Lena has been dropping hints at but never taking her cues, Lena just thought that Kara wasn’t ready to move in yet.

But her assumptions were wrong and now here she is, Kara waiting to be invited in to casually be the other tenant of Lena’s marvelous pristine apartment and Lena waiting for Kara to take the final step, both physically and mentally.

"I think Alex could take you," She jokes and Kara pouts. Her pout is one of her own personal kryptonite and she melts right on the spot.

"Is this your way of telling me that you want us to live together?" Lena still jokes and Kara just rolls her eyes and makes a beeline for Lena’s awaiting lips. They fit so perfectly together that she doesn’t know why it took them so long to take this step. Kara has -for all tense and purposes- been living her for a while.

All of her stuff is here, her main suit is folded and carefully placed at the foot of the bed, her favorite ‘This is going to be a super day’ mug is on the counter with the unwashed dishes from their date last night, a box full of Kara’s glasses on one of the nightstands, Kara’s favorite food is stocked in the pantry and Kara’s favorite show is queued in the smart tv alongside with Kara’s toothbrush on the bathroom and her favorite shampoo on the bathtub counter. Hell Kara’s favorite scrunchie is laying on the coffee table, mocking them for not seeing it clearly.

It has been official for months, they just didn’t notice until Kara is officially whispering between laughter and kisses that she is in fact, “This is me moving in."

Lena only smiles and exhales a breath of relief because finally her house feels like home with Kara in it.


	9. Chapter 9

“Come on.” Kara gently coerced her wife out of her seatbelt. Lena has been in and out of it for a while since they departed from home this morning.  
  
She knows this day is monumental for both their kid and for them but she never expected it to be so equally heartbreaking and exciting.  
  
The ride to the school was filled by silence, normally the two brunettes will talk away from how roses are made of to the way that quantum entanglement works. But today the somber mood has seeped through the cracks and now there’s only silence and a casual hum or short answers that her wife and kid had provided from one of her questions.  
  
When she finally reached their destination she could hear the way that both mother and daughter sucked in a big breath and never released them. She was worried until she heard a tiny gasp from the youngest brunette who saw a bunch of kids running around and laughing. That certainly caught the youngest Luthor-Danvers attention.  
  
Kara knew right then that Lara would be okay. Another thing that she knew is how stubborn she grew up to be just like her other mother and knew that this won’t be easy.  
  
And speaking of which, Lena was already making her way to the back, pulling the straps of Lara’s car seat away and picking their child in her arms. Once there she could feel the tension ebb away. Lena’s whispers of reassurance made her smile and she decided to give them their own space.  
  
She approaches the teacher ushering kids of all ages away from the fence and into the classroom, and Kara starts a conversation that seems to be the best gift she could give the young brave soul because she starts telling her so.  
  
The minutes pass by but in reality it’s been almost a minute before Lena’s short clipped laugh catches her attention away from the teacher and watches as Lara takes Lena’s face and forces her to watch her.  
  
She knows what that means, it means that she’s going to use her signature pout (the one that she inadvertently taught her so, to get to her other mother in).  
  
She excuses herself politely out of the conversation and practically runs towards her family.  
  
“Hey, no. Stop that.” She was too late, Lara was already pouting away and her flare for dramatics doesn’t end there, she even has a quivering lip and glossy eyes.  
  
“I don’t want to go. I want stay with mom.” Lara says and Lena finally looks at her, with pleading eyes. This time Kara doesn’t know if she’s asking her to save her from this and stand her ground or asking her if it was okay for her to take Lara to her office.  
  
“Monkey, we agreed this is the best thing.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Look at the other kids that are waiting to meet you, you love making new friends.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“I talked to your teacher and guess what?”  
  
“What?” Lara asks tentatively but she knows her curios nature is picked.  
  
“She told me that today you’re going to start talking about dinosaurs!”  
  
“I know all about them.”  
  
“Kid, look-“  
  
This is when Lena finally intervenes. “Hey, maybe she’s not ready. I could take her with me to my office. We could-“  
  
“We agreed Lena.”  
  
“But look at this pout.” Just then Lara made a pout that could make even the meanest person in the world mellow.  
  
“I-“ something in her head, more like the voice of reason told her to stand strong. “Lena, we have to.” She didn’t say anything else but knew that her wife got what she meant, and she meant that they had to let their baby grow all on her own, that they will do the best for her and this is the best.  
  
Nodding softly Lena just pecked Lara’s forehead and hugged her tightly to her. She also whispered something in Lara’s ear which made the little girl giggle and nod. Once she turned to her Lara was already launching herself towards Kara and with practiced ease and quick reflexes she caught her.  
  
“Mommy i want to stay with you.” Lara whispered in her arms. This did it, it finally hit her. Her little kid was growing up, too fast.  
  
She couldn’t let her go, how could she?  
  
“Hey maybe-“  
  
“So now who needs a pep talk.”  
  
“It’s just that-“  
  
“She’s going to be fine, aren’t you baby?”  
  
“I’m not a baby, I’m a big girl like ma!”  
  
“You did this on purpose!” She saw the devilish grin on her wife’s lips and she knew that they both played her, but she was stronger than that.  
  
Just then the teacher she was talking to earlier approached the little family and motioned them forward to wrap it up.  
  
“Little Lara, your mom told me that you know a lot about dinosaurs, maybe you can help me teach your classmates about it. What do you say?”  
  
“Sold!” Little Lara screamed and squirmed away from her blonde mother. Kara had no choice but to let go. They watched as Lara excitedly began to tell her teacher how she was planning on introducing the t-rex story full with flailing limbs and sounds before she paused and turned around.  
  
By this time Kara was holding into Lena and Lena was holding Kara. Beaming smiles resurfaced when Lara ran back and gave them a hug and yelled a excited I love you before going back to her teacher.  
  
Kara laughed while Lena smiled and both watched as her little head disappeared in the crowd.  
  
“Man, that was hard.”  
  
“Tell me about it.”  
  
“Are you going to be okay?”  
  
“Are you?”  
  
“I think we will be alright.”  
  
“Together?”  
  
“Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the best prompt QuiteTheScreamer!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst but with a happy ending, always a happy ending!

"You sent so many drunk texts, I had to come over and make sure you were okay.” Kara helps the brunette walk to her car with difficulty since the brunette is literally using her as support, and as a source of her affections. Kara can't complain about that, when it's been so long since she's had her in her arms without one of them yelling or accusing each other of something they will never do.

"Are you?" Lena's smooth voice cuts their little progression short.

"I'm what?" Kara pretends that she doesn't understand what Lena tries to ask, what her question implicates. Is she okay? Is she fine with their breakup? Is she fine kissing other people or pretending they are her?

Honestly, she isn't.

She must have been lost in thought because next thing she feels is Lena reaching out to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear, her breathing close to right cheek, and her arm closing around her waist. "Kara, I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear it-" Kara cuts her, because she knows what she's going to say, and she doesn't want to hear it when the brunette is drunk.

"Kara please!" Lena pleads, mistaken her shut down as forever and not as right now. "I still-“

"Lena, please, just listen to me for a second!" Kara takes steps backwards, but Lena doesn't follow her, not even sways on her spot which is odd since a few seconds ago she couldn't even stand.

"Not until you know that I forgive you and that I still love you." She assures her, she doesn’t slurs on her speech, her eyes are determined if not wild but it's then Kara notices how serious the brunette looks.

"I know, I just want you to tell me when you're sober." Lena's cheeks flame with red, a stupid smile appears on her face.

"Come on, let's go." The blonde takes Lena's warm hand again in hers, begins their way back to the car again where the brunette has turned into mush again.

"Are you waiting for tomorrow to tell me you still love me too or you want to say that now?" Lena teases her, but Kara knows better when Lena's mouth stays in a straight line, her hand is in a fist and her leg is bouncing, a habit that gives away her nervous streak.

"I love you," The blonde smiles warmly when Lena's whole mood changes to her open and lovable self. "But I don't want to hear another word until we get home." The brunette nods waits for Kara to start the car to talk.

"Kara," Kara turns to give her a glare but Lena's cheeky smile stops her. "I love you."

"Are you that drunk?"

"No, you just said to wait until we got home. I am home, you are my home." Kara's laugh fills the car even as she starts it and drives off. "Ok smarty pants, let's go to my house then. Just rest, we will talk later."

"Promise?" She makes Kara pinky swear.

"I promise." Kara can't deny the pretty pout, so she interlocks their pinkies until Lena's playful side grabs her hand and doesn't let go.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

Alex is already envisioning disaster. There’s only one potstickers left at the table and is near a nonchalantly Lena and far away from Kara’s hungry mouth.

Said disaster is going to happen if Lena goes for it, and as a pale and manicured hand approaches it but never touches it, she relaxes again. Alex has breathed out in relief one too many times to count in the last 5 minutes.

There’s a point when not just Alex notices this but Nia as well and Dreamer gives her a pointed look to do something. Often times the two of them have been in the crossfire with Kara for eating the last potstickers so they just want to take care of Lena. Maybe preserve her image of sweet Kara even though the brunette has already seen the bad side of the superhero, maybe once or twice but it was never related to food and it’s just a different thing.

Nia goes as far as kicking Alex under the table and her soft hiss goes unnoticed by everyone but her girlfriend. Oh how she loves Kelley for noticing everything about her, she gives her a weird look and Alex motions to the last potsticker and then to Lena and then to Kara.

And speaking of Kara, her sister smile has already vanished and instead a curious but confused frown has etched on her face. Kara is watching Lena and the way she’s telling Brainy and J’onn how she’s tackling an intergalactic com for everyone’s suit and how her hand is inching closely to the last piece of a potsticker.

The soft gasp is barely there, and Alex doesn’t know how she heard it, after all she’s the sister who doesn’t have super-hearing (although Kara says often that she has created this selective hearing for everything Kara -inappropriate at times but this is very appropriate), but she heard it nonetheless. It takes two minutes watching how the emotions on her sister’s face goes from shocked to mad and then goes to confusion and then it’s like something snaps, no, it’s more like something dawns on her, like it’s finally free and all Kara makes her acknowledge is the fact that she looks content and giddy and above all _in love_.

Alex is not dumb, she knows her sister is in love with Lena, well she suspected it but it’s quite amazing to see it unfold with her very own eyes, to see the moment that her sister finally realizes that she’s in love with her very best friend. The very best friend who notices the change in the room and stops talking.

She knows Lena is not dumb either and she knows the brunette has been equally in love with her sister for a while now, but she’s terrified (as much as Kara or even more) to let it be known in case that her feelings are not returned.

Oh these lovable idiots.

She needs to do something.

So she does.

Even if Lena’s hand has drifted to reach for her glass of wine, Alex’s yell of ‘don’t eat it’ makes everyone freeze.

“What?” Lena asks confused.

“Don’t eat the last potsticker.” Alex says and looks at the item on the table.

“I wasn’t going to?” Lena says exponentially confused.

“It’s Kara’s!”

“Uhhh do you want it?” This time Lena addresses Kara with the question. She sees how Kara smiles and offers her a shake of her head and even adds, “I mean if you want it, you can have it.”

“You sure?” Lena prods and Kara nods with a timid smile.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Alex takes the container away from Lena’s hand and Kara’s already trying to formulate a protest.

“What?”

“You’re giving Lena your last potstickers?”

“What? It’s not labeled Kara.” Kelley says pointing out the obvious, but she knows she’s trying to give her a leverage.

“Kara always eats the last one, and she doesn’t share. Why do you think we always buy two or even three bags.” Alex points out and Kara’s blush makes an appearance with a ‘hey, it’s not true’

“Yeah it is. One time she even froze my hand so that i didn’t eat it.” Nia comes up with that anecdote and even Brainy contributes to the conversation. “I particularly remember this one time that she used her heat vision to stop me from eating her fries.”

“Okay, first Nia, I told you that it was mine and Brainy it’s rude to eat someone else’s fries.” Kara pouts, she feels everyone turning on her.

Except for Lena who has a similar frown to what Kara had couple minutes ago. “But we always share desert. And last week you gave me your fries.”

“What?” Okay, Alex knew that potstickers were a sacred thing and Kara’s has been lenient with her once or twice but never ever has Kara shared desert.

“Yeah, Kara brought this amazing desert from France on her way to movie night and-“

“You never bring deserts from Paris!” Alex says shocked and Kara feels and shows that she’s even more shocked by this than anyone.

“Hmmm I-“

“Kara why are you-“

“I’m in love with you Lena.” Kara shouts and everything happens in slow motion then. J’onn smiles, gets up and motions everyone towards to the door. Nia high fives her, Kelley is pushing her away from the stunned brunette and her sister. Alex pats Kara once in her back and near the door she whispers, ‘get the girl, little sis’ and before she leaves, she manages to catch tails of Lena’s own confession and then they were kissing and-

Nope, Alex wants to keep it PG-13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the best prompt QuiteTheScreamer!


	12. Chapter 12

“You’re getting crumbs all over my bed Kara." Lena sighs and rolls her eyes. She doesn't even have to look at whatever her girlfriend is eating to know that whatever it is, it’s going to leave a mess on her bed.

Kara crunches her chips even harder to make her girlfriend look at her.

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work." Lena says while still looking at her work on the computer.

Kara grins at the memory. "It worked last time."

"That's because I didn't have to work last time. Now? Now I do." Lena explains but she knows now that it’s going to be a lost cause to ignore the blonde instead of 'trying to do her work.'

Kara keeps on eating as loudly as she can. When Lena can't take it anymore, she finally turns to see her annoying but beautiful girlfriend. "If I stop would you stop it with the eating too?"

Kara only shrugs but Lena takes it as a yes, so it’s a surprise when Kara tosses the bag of chips over the nearest garbage can, perfectly landing inside of it and grins like she’s on a mission.

She smirks at Lena and takes her own glasses off and then Lena's, while Lena puts away the computer on the bedside table and then proceeds to go down on her surprised girlfriend who lets out a gasp when the blonde's tongue connects with her hipbone. "Kara what are you doing?"

"I never agreed to stop eating so..."

"Oh my god," Lena laughs and pulls her upwards and kisses her ridiculous girlfriend. "You're a dork but continue."


	13. Chapter 13

“It’s Lara okay?” The frantic tone comes from Lena who keeps on squeezing Kara’s forearm. If Kara wasn’t a superhero, she would’ve definitely felt the fingers squeezing her tight. But she is and she would’ve done the same if the fear of breaking anything and outing her in her kid’s school wasn’t a big factor.

Both mothers find themselves in front of Lara’s teachers desk in a heartbeat. Seated and in front of a smiley professor who seems intrigued as to why it only took them less than five minutes to come to her after she summoned them.

The young girl could sense that this could turn ugly if she doesn’t state that Lara was fine, it was a recent habit that she started that it’s getting out of hand.

“She is, she’s one of the most wonderful, kind and loving kid that I’ve had in my class.” The resounding sound of relief coming from both mothers is heard all around.

Lena let goes of her wife’s arm and instead laces their fingers together in a reassuring manner.

“But-“ And there’s a but, so they are not out of the woods yet.

“But?”

“I want to put this as lightly as I can, but recently Lara has appointed herself as the savior of this class and has gifted every single child something that they wanted, and we’re not just talking like kid things, we’re talking about iPads and huge sets of toys and she even gifted money like a $100 bill.”

The teacher can see this is news to both parents but as the wheels turn in their heads, just one looks guilty enough, while the other is flabbergasted.

“What?”

“It started out as simple as lunch, one day one of her friends didn’t have lunch so shared it with her. Which melted my heart, I told her that she didn’t have to do that, that I had to buy her something, but she was so adamant that she be the one to share, because ‘sharing is caring, unless it’s potstickers, then that’s a no-no.’ and she did. The next day she brought an extra lunch for anyone who wanted it.”

Kara’s smile didn’t waver then, not even hearing the thing about the potstickers phrase that she instilled into her daughter as a joke. Her heart grew in multiple sizes knowing that her daughter was kind and her heart was so pure just like her mother Lena had taught her.

“Then Jason, who is a little bit of a brat, broke Jessie’s Nintendo in a fit and Jessie started crying and admitted that it wasn’t even his Nintendo, but his brother and he was going to be so mad and he didn’t want it to tell his parents. Mind you I didn’t even knew about this story until today, but Lara did, and she reassured Jessie that she could help him so the next day she brought him a new and improved model.”

“Wait a Nintendo?!” Kara said astonished. Through all of it, Lena remained in silence. Kara had an inkling as to why.

“Yes, and from then on, anything one of her friends asked she would bring them.” This time her wife and the teacher gave her a side eye when she tried to laugh but masked it as a cough. “I was not aware that it was Lara who gave them all of these things because, you know, I thought that everyone in this class had parents that are well-off and that everyone could afford it.”

“Then how did you noticed?”

“I saw Mrs. Luthor here,” she pointed out to Lena who had a tight and obviously fake smile on her face.

“Luthor-Danvers.” Kara corrected before the teacher could continue.

“Sorry Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, I saw her one day that she was dropping off Lara, hand Lara a crips bill of a $100 when Lara asked, and I didn’t think any of it until I saw in between classes Lara give it to Jane.”

“Wait, so Lara just gave it to her?” Kara asked and Lena really had to suppress her nervous laugh but she couldn’t. “Honey, what part didn’t you get?”

“No, wait hold on. Why would you give our kid that much money?”

“She asked me if she could have it, she said that she’s never seen who is in it. So I just gave it to her.”

“Why?”

“Why not?” Lena’s comment was genuine and Kara realized then that Lena really got the reason why this was a problem.

“And how about the extra lunch?”

“She said that she was extra hungry after playing. And I believe her, after all, she’s your kid.”

“And the nintendo?”

“She said that everyone in her class had it.” How could Lena deny her daughter something that everyone had?

“How about the iPad?” The teacher added, picking a folded paper with a list on it, certainly with the things that Lara has brought.

“She has one at home!” Kara’s outburst is met by a glare from her wife.

“But we told her that she couldn’t take it outside of the house.”

“So you bought her a new one?”

“It made sense.”

“How about barbie’s dream house?”

“She told me that the classroom was lacking toys.”

“And the lightsabers?”

“The kids need lightsabers come on.”

“How about the dj set or the guitar.”

“She told me that it was musical week!”

“Oh god! No, stop.” Kara finally broke.

“What?”

“Can you help me with this?” Kara’s plead was for the teacher and she could only treat it as best as she could.

“Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, we are under the impression that maybe Lara has taken advantage of your generous nature and-“

“You’re spoiling her Lena!”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are! She could give you a pout right now and you could buy her this entire school!”

“I-“

“Look, it’s amazing that you want and that you can give her all the things she want, but there’s a fine line.”

“What do you mean.”

“What Mrs. Luthor Danvers means,” The young woman refers to Kara this time, “is that perhaps you should try to say no to Lara sometimes.” Lena scoffs at that, because try telling that to a pouty Lara. Kara seems to know where her head went to and she squeezes her hand and motions forward to the teacher for Lena to keep listening.

“The good thing here is that Lara hasn’t asked anything for herself and has done it for others. Trust me that tells me a lot of her amazing background and I can see where her kind and giving nature comes from, but you have to establish a limit to what and can be normal to offer to a child this young.” Well that makes sense. Lena was just trying to give Lara a normal childhood, and for Lena that was it, giving her everything she wanted without thinking twice about it, all so that Lara could be happy. But she knows she went a little too fat and she’s guilty that she has been spoiling Lara.

“I’m not saying you should say no every time,” Kara’s comforting words were all Lena could embrace now. “Just think if she really needs it and ask her.”

“Yes, you’re right honey. It’s just have you seen that pout.”

“Oh, trust me, I’m all aware. I’ve been guilty of some of those things too and not just with her but with you too.” Kara raises their joined hands to her lips and kisses the back of hers. Lena gives her a smile.

“So, will this be all?” Lena turns back to the teacher who has a smile on her own face and looks enamored by their love and affection.

“Yes, I’ve talked to the kids and asked them to return the things that-“

“Oh, no that’s not necessary.” Kara says this time, surprising the two brunettes.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, we’ll not take things from children, we’re not monsters.” Kara says with a laugh that’s followed by two others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the prompt CaspianandOrion! I hope you like it, maybe this wasn't what you were expecting but this was such a wonderful thing to write!


	14. Chapter 14

"I need something that will make him kiss me as soon as he sees me." Nia sighs because it's hard to pick up something without the help of her friends. And it's not like they're not there. They are, they're just engrossed in their significant lovers to pay attention to her. Kara is the first one to break whatever she was whispering to Lena who is perched on her lap to see the options that Nia is holding in her hand.

"You know no matter what you wear, he's going to love it any other way. He's been waiting to ask you out for so long."

"I know," Nia says dreamily with a smirk on her face. "Did you know Lena, that Kara tried on every single thing on her wardrobe on your first date?"

Lena looks to see her girlfriend who is now hiding in the crock of her neck and groaning. "Really?"

"Nia!" Her friend admonishes but it's silenced by Sam's voice. "Don't worry Kara, Lena drove me crazy for two hours before your date."

Now it's Lena's turn to be embarrassed. With tinted cheeks she flips her best friend until Kara grabs her hand and lowers to her mouth and places a tiny kiss on her knuckles.

"Didn't you tell me that Alex bought like twelve outfits for her date with Sam?"

"Kara!" Alex throws her a pillow while Sam laughs at her.

"Shut up Sam if you don't want me to tell your girlfriend that you were thinking of wearing nothing but a trench coat and heels for your first date."

"But that's what she wore." Alex points out and everyone laughs when Sam swats her in the arm. "You didn't have to tell them!"

"Kara started it." Alex blames her sister.

"No way, Lena did."

"Alex!"

"Kara!"

"Lena!"

“Sam!”

"Nia!" Nia screams into the room and each couple turn to see the laughing brunette. "I always wanted to do that."

Alex rolls her eyes while Kara high fives her, both Lena and Sam smile tenderly at the young woman.

“Use the blue dress, it looks good on you.” Lena picks up the blue dress in question, while Sam takes nice white heels from the bottom of the dresser.

“Finally!” Nia exclaims, relief and going to the bathroom to change. Just then there's a knock on the door and before they know it Nia is across the room already dressed in the beautiful dress and with make up on, opening the door for Brainy and waving her friends goodbye and dragging her future boyfriend away from them.

They stare at each other for a couple of minutes when Lana and Sam start their own conversations with their own girlfriends.

"Want to recreate the start of our first date?"

"Want to recreate the end of our first date?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Don’t let go of my hand through this, please.” Lena couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Oh my god Kara it's just a flu shot!" Her grip tightens at the word shot. Her hand was going to be so bruised after it, but if it meant to provide her wife some relief after being so scared, borderline panicked for the shot then she could have the other hand too and everything she asks later.

After Kara blew out her powers, she spent the whole day in bed fighting what they were afraid of, the flu.

Now Kara shouldn’t be afraid of needles, well she isn’t.

Ok she is, but she has impenetrable skin, she’s supposed to be the girl of steel, so this shouldn’t happen. But alas it’s happening, and she’s terrified of Alex holding on a big needle. A needle that’s supposedly will go inside of her. 

"It's going to be okay Kara, stop being dramatic." The not so comforting words came from Alex. At least she had the decency of muttering a sorry when Lena gave her a pointed look that screamed ‘you’re not helping my wife’.

“I swear I will do it as painless as possible.”

“So there’s a chance that it will be painful?”

“That’s all you focus on right now?”

“How about I do it?” Lena asks. Kara gave her a tiny smile, a nod accompanied it after when Alex presented the needle to her wife. Both her sister and her wife change places and it was now Alex’s who is holding her hand.

If she would’ve had her powers, Alex’s hand would’ve be sprained or even worse broken, but thanks to her own inability to listen to her sister or her wife while fighting off a rogue alien, she lost her powers for a few days. 

"Just breathe." Alex advised her, so Kara did that.

"It's going to be nice and quick and you won't feel it at all." Lena whispers into Kara's ear. Her hand trembles when Lena starts to put some pressure on her upper arm, before it’s gone in a single flash.

"All done!" Lena declares, pulls off her gloves, throws the needle away and jokingly pulls out a lollipop from Alex’s desk to hand it to Kara.

Kara didn't even blinked when it happened, or she supposes she did and that's why she lost time. She lets out a sigh of relief, not knowing she was holding it.

"Was that- Did it-" She tries to form words until her sister and her wife laugh naturally at her reaction, doubling when Lena gives her the 'good job' reward.

"Ok, very funny," Kara rolls her eyes, now more calmed. "Can we get out of here now?"

“Yeah, I will take care of you.” Lena says and the way she says it makes her imaging Lena with a nurse outfit that she just recently bought and could use it now.

“Let’s go now.”

“I don’t even want to know. Just don’t do anything stupid.”

“Lena is not stupid.”

“Oh my god, Kara, just get out of my lab.”


	16. Chapter 16

It’s so painfully obvious for everyone but them.

Alex has thought about intervening before but either Kelley or J’onn and even Nia have told her to hold on and to let her sister Kara and Lena be.

But after painfully watching and waiting for any of them to finally confess their feelings for each other for the last few years has been torture.

Torture because it’s the constant text messages, date nights (that they’ve dubbed as friends nights), flowers, late calls, flying out to other countries for food, letters, heart eyes and- Alex could go on and on and none of those have made either Kara or Lena realize that is not normal, it’s not what friends do and it just shows that for the two most intelligent people in the world they could be so stupid sometimes. Scratch that, every single day that goes by and they don’t take a leap of faith and tell each other that they are in love is just a joke.

Alex really wants whats best for her sister and for Lena, who has become one of her best friends, and it’s painful to see and to know that they’re the best for each other but they don’t want to acknowledge it.

But enough is enough and she can’t partake in another night with the two of them dancing around each other and making heart eyes at the other when said other is not watching.

Seriously, it’s nauseating.

And she doesn’t want to ruin a perfect good wine on her binging habits, because she created a game of drinking every time she wants to gag when she sees them act like idiots in love. (Which is all the freaking time).

So everyone can hate her or thank her after what’s she’s about to do, but she has to.

She’s hoping nothing and no one- no she spoke too soon. They hear the unmistakable ping of the DEO message system and Kara is flying away immediately.

Alex picks up her own phone and just sees that Spike ran out again and it’s in his Dracokardosian form, wrecking havoc downtown.

She looks sideways to where Lena is picking up the remote control and changing from Netflix to the news channel to see what’s going on.

They see Kara trying to control him but he’s being feisty and trying to take a few bites of the Superhero but her sister is just playing around.

“I could have told you what was wrong.” Alex says to Lena who looks at her with a sheepish smile.

“I know, but still I just wanted to make sure she’s okay.” Lena shyly admits and changes back to the movie they were watching.

“You really care about her, don’t you?” Alex of course had to make sure.

“Yes.” It’s point blank and straight to the point.

“She cares about you too.”

“I know.”

“No, you don’t.”

“What does that mean?”

Here goes nothing, or better yet, everything. “She’s- what would you say about a date?”

“A date?”

“Yes, a date, how dinner and a movie?” Alex of course shouldn’t have worded it that way if she knew that Kara was back and listening to their conversation behind the wall, just in time to hear this part of the conversation. But the important thing is that Lena knew what she meant. She wasn’t talking about a date with her but a date with Kara and fortunately for her Lena knew it too.

“I would love nothing more, honestly. I’ve been so scared that if I asked it would change everything.” That Alex is familiar with and she gives the younger woman a comforting smile.

“I know how scary it is to take the first step and not know what the answer will be, but I can tell you that the answer will always be yes.”

“I don’t know.”

“Trust me, I know. That’s why I’m asking you now. Would you want to go on a date with-“ Just before Alex could say Kara, her sister was literally holding a piece of her wall in her hands and a shocked expression on her face.

“Lena you can’t!”

“Kara!” Lena and her jump at that and look at the superhero with shocked faces as well.

“What the hell Kara?!” Alex exclaims first.

“You can’t go on a date with my sister.” She wants to laugh but then she realizes what that conversation must have sounded like to her sister.

So maybe, she won’t have to literally force Lena to date her sister when she knows the outcome of this will be that, by the way that Kara is blushing and trying to come up with words and Lena is just amused. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re with Kelley.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Then why would you want to date Lena?”

“I don’t?”

“You don’t?”

“No.”

“Why would I want to date Lena?” Alex says with a hint of wonder that knows will make her sister rant. And she’s got her when Kara starts to do so, “Because she’s smart and kind. She’s honest and pure, because her laugh is the best sound in the world and she’s so beautiful. Like no one can compare with her. Because she’s the most selfless person you could know and she’s good..”

“So why won’t you date her?” Alex says with a cheeky smile and is as if Kara remembered just now that Lena was there. Her sister’s blush is permanent now alongside her open mouth and large surprised eyes.

“Yeah Kara why won’t you date me?” Lena says with watery eyes and a timid smile.

“Are you serious?” Kara asks and then drops the amount of wall on her hands and wipes her hands on her suit before crouching down to be at eye level with Lena and taking the brunette’s hands in hers.

“Only if you say yes.”

“Of course I want you. I always have and always will.”

“Me too.” Lena says and Alex laughs when Kara picks Lena in her arms and twirls her around while screaming in happiness.

“My job here is done!” Alex announces and it makes Kara put a laughing Lena down and they stare at her.

“Wait, you planned this?”

“I was going to ask Lena out on a date in your behalf.”

“What?”

“Don’t ask, it worked. Now thank me later, I’ll leave you guys alone.” She takes her time to pick up her things and hug each of them before giving her sister a speech to stop breaking things.

Once she’s almost out of the door she hears Kara scream, “You’re the best sister!” And yes Alex is the best sister ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the prompt, Shipperofdoomedships!!! I love this so much, hope I did it justice.


	17. Chapter 17

“So what did you need me for?” Alex doesn’t bother to even greet her, and she’s used to it by now, she just goes straight to the point.

“And hello to you too.” Lena says with a chuckle, she motions with a tilt of her head the bedroom area and Alex frowns. “You see, you said that you would replace whatever Supergirl breaks or ruins and I have to pretty much tell you that it’s not going to be cheap this time.”

“What did she do?” Alex grimaces just thinking about the serious damage her sister made based on where it was.

“Better see it for yourself.” Lena leads the way with secretive smile on her face.

“I swear every single day I get the budget report for damages I always get a headache.” Alex complains but fortunately she’s not in charge of public property anymore, just private one, hence being in Lena’s penthouse. “But why did Kara-“

Alex freezes in the threshold when she sees the actual damage her sister made to Lena’s master suite.

“What the hell?” Her room was completely in ruins, literally and figuratively. Her bed was in half, the poster bed was shredded in the corners, there was so many feathers and other materials from the pillows all around the floor and some of them were still in the air somehow. The ceiling had four, no seven, continued holes (most likely for Kara’s heat vision), the debris from it was all around the room, one of the bedside tables was torn in half as well and one of the lamps on the other side was missing a bulb. The single couch was missing one of the legs and there were clothes all around, including one of Kara’s boots and her newest pair of glasses that were definitely broken.

“Yeah, it was worse this morning, but I tried to at least cover up some things.” Lena says while picking up a pair of torn panties from the floor and hides it in her pocket, but she knows that Alex saw that.

“Did you guys have a fight or something?” Alex genuinely asks, and totally misses the way that Lena tries to suppress a giggle.

“Or something.” Lena mumbles but it’s loud enough for Alex to hear it and immediately she goes white.

“Oh no.”

“Yes.”

“You’re a millionaire Lena. You could have everything exactly just the way it was before.” And she could even have better things.

“No, that wouldn’t work.” Lena says with an air of defeat that Alex can see right through.

“Why the hell not?”

“How should I explain that my girlfriend made this in the throes of passion? They would figure out that she’s Supergirl. The only one’s who won’t say anything is you guys, is the DEO.”

“You know that I have to write what happened here.” Alex wines and that’s finally when it hits her. This is payback for all of the times that she has ruined their date night for an “emergency” or well it may be for that one time that her and Kelly did it in Lena’s lab.

“That’s what I’m hoping for.” Lena finally laughs and she just hands Alex a DEO fill sheet for this sort of cases. So yeah, this is payback.

“I will get you back for this.” Alex mumbles but starts to fill everything that needs her signature and her observations in.

“Or maybe you won’t and you will learn your lesson.” Lena’s cheeky smile returns and Alex just wants to get out of there as fast as she can before they get to the details.

“Probably not, I already hate you. So, want to start by-“ Alex looks around the room and it’s difficult to settle on anything specific so she let’s Lena decide.

“I’m going to start with the chair, you see Supergirl came from patrol last night and she was so exhausted that she just sat in the chair and started to undress herself but she was too tired to do so, so she asked me to help her, which I did, because I’m a good girlfriend after all.”

“You’re the devil.”

“And so I took her shoes first.”

“Lena, please. Can you fast forward to the act of breaking the couch.”

“I’m on it. So I was doing just that when Kara just stopped me and lifted me and made me straddle her and you know-“

Mortified doesn’t even cover it but Alex was certainly in that plane of existence. “Oh god, I’m going to die.”

“So it must have been the weight that Kara was putting on, trying to be still while I was compromised with her abs.”

“I hate you.” Alex groans and she figures it’s going to be a continued sound for the rest of this.

“So we heard a crack and it gave in. So we went immediately to bed.”

“Lena I gave you a red sun lamp, what the hell didn’t you used it?” She looks around for it but is missing. It’s maybe under the bed or something.”

“She was Supergirl in that moment, if you know what I mean.” Lena says with a smirk and raises both eyebrows in jest.

“I can’t.”

“So the bed, you see I wasn’t thinking and I handcuffed her to the bedpost on both sides and I just forgot that she was so strong so I figure you sister didn’t want to break the handcuffs and so instead she broke the bedpost.”

“And the ceiling?”

“Need I remind you that she was on her back so when she finally-“

“Okay, okay geez I get it.”

“And the bedside table?”

“I told Kara to reach for our-“

“I’m going to kill her.”

“And so she did it in a hurry and she just broke the table.”

“What about the pillows?”

“Should I say it?”

“No, I think I could just figure something out.” Alex mumbles and just scribbles down everything she can before just pocketing in her jacket and glares at Lena whose smile hasn’t wavered at all. Figuring that she can make up everything for the things that were missing a story.

“So does that mean that I’m eligible to have everything replaced by the end of the week?” Lena asks and guides her future sister in law through the apartment and towards the door.

“I’m going to list it as a priority right now if you promise not to make me do this again.” It’s a plea, a good one that Lena can definitely bargain on.

“As long as you don’t defile any other place I own or that you give us just one night per week for date night and I will.”

“Deal.”

“Always a pleasure Alex.”

“I can assure you this wasn’t.”

“Kara can say otherwise.”

“Oh my god, I’m leaving.”

“Hey, one more thing.” Lena stops her halfway through the hallway outside of her apartment. “Just wondering, do you really have cameras installed in the training room? Because if so, then you need to confiscate last week’s tapes and delete them.” Lena finally says and with a laugh she just closes the door behind her and Alex just groans. She has to have a talk with Kara about all of this and she knows that it’s going to be more mortifying for her little sister than for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I can't thank you enough QuiteTheScreamer for another amazing prompt. Seriously I think I can't do good one on my own haha


	18. Chapter 18

She should’ve known that this was coming. She hasn’t been honest with him or with herself for a long time.

So this, him getting mad and snapping his fingers every other second to get her attention is just the last straw in their relationship.

"You have to choose, me or them." Mike's ultimatum doesn't surprise her. He's been whining about how little to no time she gives him, while her time is solely focused on her job, her other job, her family, her friends and especially Lena.

Does she have special and demanding jobs? Well yeah of course she has, and she puts all she has on both of them instead of staying at home and be lazy as he wants her to be. Does she prioritize her family and friends over a night out to the alien bar to end up drunk and in bed with a drunken mess? Without a single doubt. Does she enjoy the company of her best friend more than her boyfriend’s company? Well, the simple answer is yes, because is Lena.

Lena who right now is at the bar talking to a bombshell, and that doesn't sit right with Kara.

"Mike why are you doing this?" It's not exactly the answer Mike wants. He puffs and watches how Kara's interest is at the other side of the bar and not on him which makes him angrier. "Kara come on. I know you love me so why won't you just say it. You chose me and not her." Mike grabs her arm and yanks her towards him. Kara doesn’t feel it, but she knows he’s trying to manhandle her. She just stares at him like his stepping over the line. “What does Lena have to do with any of this?” She watches back to where said brunette is and watches how the blonde model is touching and laughing at whatever Lena was saying. She so desperately wants to hear the joke, but she never has eavesdrop on any of her friends conversations, and she’s not going to start now, even though she wants it so badly.

At Mike’s impatient sigh she turns to see him again. Now she feels a little bad that she got distracted again. "I thought it was about all my friends." She says defensively. He laughs mirthlessly, his hold tightens in her arm so she can't just talk her way out of it.

She has to be honest now. But if she's honest with herself, she doesn't know what she feels. What she knows is that she loves Mike but she's not in love with him anymore. She loves Lena, she has always known that, but maybe the lines have blurred with how much time they have spent together and maybe she’s in love with her.

I mean, they have been waking up in each other’s bed, limbs tangled, cuddling mostly, cooking for one another, going out to lunch, dinner, breakfast, having little movie dates, Netflix and chill without the chill part, laughing at innocuous things, having inside jokes, kissing each other’s cheek and if some of them are too close to each other’s mouth they don't mention it, they go with the flow like every other thing they do like a couple which they're not, because Kara's with Mike and Lena…Kara steals a look to where her friend is and when she doesn't see her there, her breath hitches and her heart aches because she finally understands her heart now, she's in love with her best friend, has been for a while and thinks she will always be.

"Kara-" Mike urges her but she hasn't listened to a single word he said.

"Mike, I chose them, I chose Lena." Now that doesn't surprise him, but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. It hurts and his pride is on the line here.

"I slept with other women." He says and it hurts him more when Kara doesn't show she cares, instead she looks annoyed.

"Look Mike, what we had was good, so let's just leave it at that."

"I know you're going to regret it."

"I already am," Kara mumbles, but he hears it and he gets a little bit excited for that until the blonde shakes her head at him indicating that's not what she's regretting. "I mean not breaking up with you sooner and not telling Lena I love her."

That finally makes Mike break his hold on her arm and making his hasty exit. "Have a nice miserable life."

"Yeah you too." She says without really hearing his words. He leaves without saying anything else while Kara scans the bar to see if she can catch a glimpse of her best friend. When she doesn't see her neither on the dance floor or at the bar her whole mood deflates, until she sees the model with her friends and Lena nowhere in sight.

She feels her before she sees her, her favorite food and drink is placed in front of her and a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hey!" Lena takes the vacant seat with her own drink on her hand, a small smile on her face. "You ok?"

"What?" Kara stammers, somehow having realized this newfound feelings for her best friend is making her incapable of actual speech.

"What happened with Mike," She says not as a question because she doesn't want to hear it.

"We broke up." Lena's surprise is evident on her face, she doesn't have time to hide the surprise or the excitement it brings. "You did?"

"Hmm." Kara nods with a tentative smile, trying to prove she's fine with it but not trying to be a dick about it. "What about you?" Lena gives her a curios and confused look. "I mean what happened with Miss California over there?"

The brunette just shrugs, takes a drink of her wine and relaxes in the booth. "She was very smart and persuasive, but I wasn't interested."

"Why? Are you ok? I mean have you seen her?" Lena nods but doesn't take her eyes away from her best friend while Kara watches the model watching them with jealousy and some sort of understanding.

"Because she's not you." The green eyed beauty slowly moves forward through the booth until she's mere inches from Kara.

Kara holds her breath, moves the last remaining space closer to Lena and waits for her to talk which she does. "Kara, I'm in love with you. I know you just broke up with Mike and you're not ready but-" Kara silences her with her hand over her mouth. "Ask me why I broke up with him."

Lena mumbles against her hand, "Why?"

"Because he's not you." She feels the stretch of Lena's smile against her hand, her own doing the same.

Lena pries her hand away, pushes a stray of blonde hair behind her ear, strokes her cheek with the other. Kara's eyes are wild, one moment are on green eyes then on the curve of her lips, back again and down again to see the wetting of lips with tongue.

A nod is all it takes for one of them -who, they will never know- to close the distance and taste the awaiting lips that are, just like they imagined it would be. Passionate, real and everything they've ever wanted.

This, this was a great start.


	19. Chapter 19

“It was all my fault. Every piece of it. Why do you blame yourself?” Lena is puzzled, is beyond confused as to why Kara blames herself for the breakup since she was the one that packed every single memory, every single clothing item she owned and some, every little trinket that she was too attached to let go, all and more in one single run before the blonde could even realize what she would encounter when she got home.

Without saying much but hoping to convey the message that they were done Lena was the one to end it, not Kara and still the blonde feels guilty for the way they ended things. Maybe not as to why they broke up but maybe the way that Lena left no option for the inevitability of solving it.

"Because I didn't see it Lena, I didn't realize how miserable you were with me because I didn't give you time." Kara was blaming herself and deep down she knows they're both at fault here. Lena by leaving without fighting and Kara by letting them go.

She needs to lessen the blonde's guilt because it wasn't like Kara is saying, it wasn't all bad, at least not at the beginning, just the last 6 months. "I wasn't miserable with you, I was just..." She leaves it vague because she can't say that she was falling out of love, no, that was not the truth. She was just tired and afraid that Kara wouldn't fight for them, why would she when she was the one who left first?

"What?" Kara urges her to continue, she reaches for her hand until she remembers that she can't and her hand lays flat between them, while Lena's hand twitches wanting to connect with Kara's.

"It's more than that I guess we just drifted apart."

"But that's not a reason to go up and leave me in the middle of the night without saying something." There it is, the hurt and anger she was expecting , since they're in a public place, she knows they won't make a scene but that doesn't mean that it's less harmful seeing the love of her life (because she still is) broken and it's her fault, well at least how she handle it.

"I thought it was the best way to do it." She says but doesn't look at her in the eyes.

"I never thought you were a coward Lena." That strikes a chord and she freezes. Kara finally lets out the couple of tears that were threatening to leak since they sat down.

The move of her jaw from side to side, like she's grinding her teeth which she is, at least makes Kara finally place her hand on top of hers.

"Why did you do it that way?"

"Because otherwise I wouldn't have done it."

"Tell me why, please I deserve to know."

"I thought we were just there. I mean we didn't talk anymore; we would see each other on weekends and not even most of them and I just thought that we were doom to end there." Kara squeezes her hand; the hold tightens when Lena does the same.

"I know, and I'm sorry Lena." She's preparing for the inevitable 'you're right' but Kara surprises her, she always has when she says. "I love you Lena, and I don't plan to let you go that easy.”

"You-you want me back?" The 'you still love me' is there and Lena can't pretend that her heart doesn't ache in a good way just by that thought alone. The thought that she was wrong, and Kara still loved her despite of what she did.

Kara laughs at her expression, not in a mean way but the way she does when she finds Lena to be adorable. “Of course I do. It’s the only thing I want. I want you Lena.”

"Kara, I love you. I'm sorry for what I did I'm-" A finger pressed in her mouth silences her, so she smiles against it.

"We have a lot to talk about but right now I don't want to talk about that."

"What do you want to talk about?" Her innocent question is received well, because it only solicits a raised eyebrow from Kara and not the usual huff the blonde would let out after her not so innocent mind takes her in other directions.

"We don't have to talk at all." Kara pairs the statement with a skimpiest grin, Lena reflects it back. "Are you sure?"

"We've wasted so much time, let's not waste more." Kara stands up and takes Lena's hand in hers and forces her up. "Come on-"

"I have to pay."

"I will pay M’gann tomorrow, let's go."

Lena stands with a happy laugh, feeling like she could finally breathe.

"Are you sure?"

“It’s you Lena, of course I am. I love you.”

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt CaspianandOrion! I went in an angst direction so sorry, don't hate me too much but it has a happy ending!


	20. Chapter 20

“Kara, stop.” Lena tries to push her girlfriend away to no avail since she’s freaking supergirl and her lips are still on her neck.

“Why?” Kara’s whine doesn’t make her stop her ministrations.

“Because I have to concentrate, I need to pass this damn level.” No matter how fast or how many times Lena presses the X on her controller it makes her character on the tv screen die for the nth time. “Goddammit, see.”

“What? You can do it, you’ve done work while I was going down on you.” Kara says cheekily and bites softly the brunette’s earlobe. Those days (yes, days) were Kara’s favorite days.

She remembers how on even one of those Lena had a video conference call from the London office and since they could only see Lena from the waist up she took advantage of that and made her come not once, not twice but three times all in the span of 25 minutes.

“But this is different.” Lena sighs again but moves her head so that Kara can kiss her neck fully, and presses the ‘Start again’ option.

“Why is it different?” Kara then stops and looks at her and Lena just rolls her eyes.

“Because...”

“Because...”

“Because, I want to beat your sister the next time she comes for game night. She has been insufferable since she won the last time, and I know she took some shortcuts and I want to learn them too and be prepared.” This makes Kara smile and nod in acceptance. The blonde just places a last kiss to her girlfriends neck and sits up and grabs her phone up, pretending to type something.

She knows that with the little administrations she did on her girlfriend was enough for the brunette to be turned on, and knows that now that is on her mind with the little added comment, in just a little bit of time she would cave.

And it’s quicker than she thought it would be when Lena pauses the game. “Wait, are you going to stop like fully?”

Kara tries not to give her a cheeky smile and with all her power just pretends to be confused. “You just told me to.”

“Yeah but, ok let’s make a deal.”

“I’m listening.” Kara says casually like she’s not already planning on taking Lena right that second.

“Help me pass this level and I will let you handcuff me, deal?” That's something that Kara cannot resist so she doesn't. 

“Oh miss Luthor, you’re on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you QuiteTheScreamer for another great prompt! A little shorter than the others but that's what I got.


	21. Chapter 21

"What did I say about letting Lena in the kitchen?" Sam berates the two of them like they were high schoolers having caught making out by their strict parent, which in some way some things hold true to that.

Kara blushes and says softly, "Not to?"

Lena for her part contains her laughter.

"And what did you do?"

"I let her." Kara defeated sigh makes it even more funny so Lena can’t stop it this time.

“Don’t you laugh, young lady.” Sam points a finger to Lena which makes her crack even more.

"I asked for one thing only and you didn't listen!" Sam scolds Kara, she looks guilty while Lena looks embarrassed for having burnt the breakfast that she was doing for everyone.

"Sam, it was my fault," Lena says. Of course she omits the part that breakfast was going fine but when Kara came into the kitchen with nothing more than one of her loose shirts and her own red panties, she had to do something. They started kissing and when they do that, they tend to keep out everything and everyone around them off.

Hence the burnt toast, the burnt eggs and water. 

Sam rolls her eyes at her, "Of course it was. It's a good thing that your girlfriend has freeze breath."

Alex comes out of the kitchen with a controlled face. "I think nothing is truly damaged other than food. I got it all under control. The only thing that I couldn't save it's my sisters shirt." She takes the ruined shirt that looks more like a rag than a shirt.

"Next time don't do it in front of my cereal."


	22. Chapter 22

“Yes Alex, I have to get a new bed because I can’t lay in it without my ex there.” Kara sarcastically says to her sister, while Alex rolls her eyes at her.

Lena, who has been watching her roommate and her sister talk, stops to regard the only blonde in the room with surprise, because of course she thinks she's being serious.

"Seriously?" Case in point. Kara looks sideways to where Lena is watching her with something akin to hurt in her eyes.

"Hmm I-"

"My little sister everybody!" Alex claps her hands mockingly, while Kara scoffs, tries to hit her but at the last minute Alex moves away. The pillow lands at the foot of Lena’s bed. The redhead picks it up and quickly tosses it back to her sister. Her aim and precision always on point.

"Sorry, kid you're on your own," Before Kara can't protest Alex rushes to explain. "I have to take her best friend on a date." She points to Lena.

"You do?" Both Kara and Lena ask at the same time and blush when they do.

Alex gives Lena a 'if you don't help, I swear' look so that she can see this her chance to be alone with Kara. Fortunately enough they have been living together for so long that Lena is used to her and familiar with all her looks.

"Right, she does. Sam is waiting for her."

"See," Alex smirks at her little sister, grabs her jacket from the desk and starts to prep for the so called date, which is true, but they don’t need to know. She doesn’t want them to gang up on her and tease her, as she know they would.

"But you promised!" Kara protest but it falls in deaf ears when Alex pretends to not listen while she puts lipstick on.

"Hey why won't you go with Lena?" Alex pretends that she's just got that idea out of nowhere.

Truth to be told, she's been planning to get the two idiots together since she has seen the looks they give each other when Kara comes to visit, since Lena's confession on one drunk night about her sister eyes and her...(yeah she's not going to remember that part) and the unmistakable heart eyes and lame excuses her sister offers when she comes to her room, so all of that coupled up with the fact that they would be perfect for each other has been the turning point to get them together.

"I don't want to intrude on your plans," Kara quickly turns to the gaping brunette. Kara takes her silence as a reject when her sister talks for the mute dark haired genius. "No! She would love to go with you right Lena?"

"I do." Lena says with a small smile. For having such a reputation of being a big flirt, Lena does not live up to the name when Kara is involved. It must be painful for anyone that knows that side to see this side of her.

But it only means she really likes her sister, something that has Alex exhale in relief.

"I'm good in bed." Lena says without thinking, having Kara's reaction be wide eyes she rushes to correct herself. "I mean I'm good testing new beds. No ugh that doesn't work either." Alex's laugh carries through the open door when she leaves them. "Make good choices!" Is the last thing the two girls hear.

They both know that she's not talking about choosing a new bed, instead about their undeniable attraction for each other.

Lena rolls her eyes while Kara giggles.

"I swear I'm better than this." Lena's breathing returns to normal now that Alex has left the room, so she doesn't have to control her hands or her words.

"I know." Kara in turn closes the distance between them and takes the brunette in her arms. She pecks her as a greeting before the brunette takes control and they start to make out.

Once they come up for air, to adjust her messy clothes and to stop the squeaky strings on Lena's bed, the green eyed girl talks first. "Do you really want to get rid of your new bed because it reminds you of your ex?" Her tone is laced with vulnerability, she downcast her eyes to where their hands are laced between them.

Kara takes her chin gently to make her look up. "No. I had my beautiful, insanely hot girlfriend the other day on my bed and we broke it, but I didn't realize until the next morning when it finally gave away and I had to sleep on the floor." Lena's impossible green eyes stare at her wide eyed, laughter bubbles up in her chest, when she can't contain it she lets it out, soliciting a similar laugh from her girlfriend.

"Oh my god! That thing we heard was your-" Kara nods.

"If anything, I have to buy a new bed for my girlfriend to lay in it with me."

"Then let’s go test new beds since you need your girlfriend approval before buying a new one." Lena is the first one to get up from bed while Kara whines from the loss of warmth her girlfriend provided at her side. "Can we go later?"

Instead of answering that, Lena seems to think of other things to convince her girlfriend to get up and go with her. "I'm thinking of a bed that has a good and big headboard so that I can hold onto when I'm riding you or-"

"I'm up let's go!"


	23. Chapter 23

Lena loves to hear Ruby’s laugh, she even encourages most activities for the teenage girl to do so, but she’s never heard or seen the teen smile and laugh so much for a long stretch of time.

Most of the time (more like, lately) she’s been the moody and indifferent girl that Sam has been complaining about.

They both know that she’s in her teen years, which means that she knows now that hanging with her and her mom’s best friend (who she considers an aunt) on a daily basis is not on brand with the cool kids these days.

Only if she could say that her mom is a superhero and that her aunt is a genius then she would be a hit but alas she can’t and surprisingly she doesn’t want to.

So coming back to it, Ruby doesn’t pay them any attention as she’s so focused on her phone while sprawled on the couch. Whilst her mother is making dinner and Lena is watching Sam make dinner and drinking the bottle of wine from her own collection.

“So what’s got Ruby on her phone all day?” Sam let’s out a sigh and just rolls her eyes when she looks at her daughter.

“Tiktok.” Sam says it as if that’s something Lena understands but she’s not in with the times anymore.

“Tick what?” Her sincere confusion makes Sam stop to gauge her to see if she is being sincere or not.

“It’s an app and it's spelled t i k t o k” Sam simply states. Lena shrugs and just makes a face. “I’ve never heard of it.”

Sam raises one perfect eyebrow at that, certainly surprised that she’s not lying and she says so as much, “That’s surprising.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Color her intrigued but this was turning into something that Lena doesn’t have a clue on what she’s talking about.

“Given your new girlfriend is tiktok famous, or so Ruby tells me.” So that definitely catches her attention. “What? Kara is ticktack famous?”

“It’s tik tok and yeah she is. I’m surprised you didn’t know that, given that you’re with her twenty four seven. You know what’s even more surprising?”

“Don’t know but I know you’re going to tell me.” Sam roll her eyes and sends her way a tiny square of cheese that Lena catches and eats it.

“I’m surprised you’re here without the super attached to your hip. How’s that going?” It’s Lena’s turn to roll her eyes at that. She knows that lately she has been more focused on her relationship, but to be fair is somewhat new and she didn’t want to ruin it, so she needed to get her priorities aligned.

“It’s good, I never thought it would work but it does.” It’s been two months and every day she’s surprised that they work well together in that way, and that they’re perfect for each other.

“You didn’t- oh god, I’m happy you guys finally got it. It was so painful to watch you two.” It wasn’t that painful or so she thinks. They were just oblivious, but thank god Kara made the first move, otherwise it would’ve taken them more years or probably never to admit those feelings.

“That’s what Alex said.”

“She’s a smart woman that one. So how is she?” Sam asks, and pretends to be invested on the salad she’s making and not waiting for Lena’s answer when that’s the only thing she wants. It’s a good thing that she knows her best friend so well.

“She’s working a lot. I’ve never seen so focused and energetic all the time. Being director suits her.”

Sam deploys a sincere smile and nods. “That’s good.”

Lena agrees with a hum and adds, “And she’s happy.”

“That’s even better.”

“Hmm.” Another hum and it’s probably her “nonchalantly approach to the subject” that makes Sam keep going as if this was a normal conversation. (Don’t get it wrong, it is a normal conversation but there’s more to it and they both think the other is not aware of a new development in Alex and Sam’s relationship, so it makes it more interesting to see how it will play out).

“Is she- I mean does that leave her with time to like date or something?”

“Uhhh, I don’t know really. She told me she was talking to someone, but I haven’t asked for an update.” That’s a lie and one that she hopes Sam doesn’t detect. She knows that her best friend is the one talking to the older Danvers thanks to her girlfriend but that’s a secret between Kara and her. If Alex found out all hell would break loose and it would cause a lot of repercussions for a lot of people.

“Hmm, that’s good.” Sam says and she’s not discreet when a small smile appears on her face and she chops the food faster and she’s even bouncing. If that’s what Sam and even Alex endured with how Kara and her acted, then she has more respect for the two of them now. If they could only just get together.

Lena selfishly wants that for two reasons, one because that would mean that it would make Sam, Alex and most certainly Ruby happy, and because it would make Sam and Ruby move back which in turn would make her happy, so maybe she has to do something.

That idea comes just minutes later when they hear Ruby groan at one video. Just seconds later she’s calling their names and they just run towards her.

“What’s wrong?” Sam worriedly asks. Ruby doesn’t reply with words, instead she just shoves her phone into her mother’s hands and urges them to press play.

At first, Lena doesn’t know what she’s watching but then Sam is pressing play and it’s her girlfriend on the screen. She’s not in her Supergirl regalia, in fact she’s in her Kara’s working out outfit that consists in her tiny shorts and her sports bra and she’s dancing, showing off all of her muscles including her six pack and her forearms and she’s freaking smirking while she dances and-

Lena is already replaying the video and doing it for the third time before she just smiles politely to the mother and daughter duo that are laughing at her red face and just ignoring her catcalls when she picks up her own phone to call her girlfriend and goes to the other room so Ruby doesn’t hear her. She knows that Sam will eavesdrop on her conversation with her superpowers and she’s counting on that.

“Hey Lena!” Kara picks up at the first ring.

“Don’t hey Lena me, Kara what the fuck?” She’s serious because she cursed, and she could hear the way that Kara’s breathing changes. She knows that it does something to her girlfriend when she curses.

“What? What happened? Is everything okay?” She could literally hear Kara swallow and she doesn’t even have powers.

“No it’s not okay. What was that video?” She exclaims and Kara takes a second to get what she means and when she does, all she gives her is a chuckle. “Oh? You saw?”

The audacity of her girlfriend to play it coy. “The better question is, why haven’t you showed me.”

“I didn’t think-“

“You’re right Kara you didn’t think!” Lena rolls her eyes at how Kara is not making a big deal out of this when it is, okay it’s not but in Lena’s mind it is, okay maybe it’s not but it should be.

“So does this mean you’re not really mad?”

“I’m mad that I’m not there with you right this moment to do the things that I want to do to you.” She practically purrs into the phone and she hears two groans, one from the other room and one from the other side of the line.

“Oh!”

“Kara, do me a favor.”

“I will do you.” Kara says quickly and it makes Lena giggle.

“You will but take your sister with you and come here right this second.”

“But what if Sam doesn’t want-“

“Trust me, she does, and I know that Alex does too, but they’re just worried that is one sided when is not. They’re just idiots in love, just like us.” Kara hums and just lets out a laugh at the last part.

“Be right there in ten.”

“Make it five and I will make it worth your while.”

“Done.”

When she ends the call, she finds Sam wide eyed and Ruby just engrossed on her phone again but at least she looks up when she’s back.

“So here’s what we’re going to do. Sam, go change into the blue suit that Alex likes to see you in and Ruby, help me make an account on TikTok!” And both mother and daughter spring into action with similar laughter and smiles on. That’s what Lena wants to see forever, that and her girlfriend, and yeah Alex too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tiktok video in question: https://vm.tiktok.com/KRrYXA/
> 
> Thank you QuiteTheScreamer for the prompt and for the obsession!


	24. Chapter 24

Lena was more of the horror type kind of girl. She hated spoofs and she hated cheesy romantic movies that always made her fiancée cry. It was beyond her, how Kara could cry over movies that had the same plot. Girl meets boy, he is either “the bad guy” or he’s the captain of the football team and she is either the cheerleader or the girl who was an outcast, either way they end up together.

The plot never changes, and still Kara cries every time she watches a chick flick, well most of them.

Ok she knows how Kara could cry about anything (she’s a really sensitive soul), she even cried the first time they kissed and made love. So she knows how she can be affected by a simple movie, but she doesn’t know why romantic movies always make her cry, without fail.

This night, she knows that all she will see on tv is a bunch of romcoms and drama movies as she flips through the channels on her TV. Currently sick and on bedrest, she had no other thing to do than just sit back and watch tv, “doctors’ order” (Alex was pretty adamant that Kara insisted on this and it wasn’t her full diagnosis and recommendations).

She stops on one channel when her fiancée texts her to see how she’s doing, so she texts back and rolls her eyes when she sees what’s playing in her TV. She recognizes the movie as one of Kara’s favorites. The Notebook started playing since the beginning, and since she has never seen it no matter how many times Kara insisted her on watching it, she decides to give it a try.

* * *

Four hours and a half later Kara finds her way through the stairs of her home. She first hears the television on, so she goes upstairs to her bedroom.

When she’s near she can hear her fiancée softly crying and she enters the room quickly. She was expecting Lena to cry over pain or her inability to move from bed, but she never would’ve expected to see her fiancée with a spoon full of ice cream and plenty of tissues around her, the soft glow of the TV and the sound of it making her cry.

It never occurs to her until she hears the distinct music of Billie Holliday that she knows exactly why her fiancée is crying and she stands still in her spot as she sees Noah and Allie dancing, the older version of the couple.

Lena notices the sympathetic -albeit a little smug- face that Kara has and throws her a pillow which doesn’t reach her because Kara catches it in time with a chuckle. She takes a seat beside Lena and takes the ice cream away from her hands, then she takes the remote and pauses the movie since she sees the limited edition gift set on the bed (a gift from her Eliza when she was younger), she wipes away the tears from Lena’s eyes and smiles warmly at her.

“Did you like the movie?”

“They found a way to each other Kara,” Lena cries into her arms and that’s an answer, alright. She doesn’t want to tease her now that she’s crying over her favorite movie, so she lets it go and tries to comfort the weeping brunette.

“How are you feeling?” Kara after ending the embrace once Lena calms down turns her head towards her, lifting Lena’s face in the process “I felt happy but then they died Kara,” She lets out a couple of tears again.

Kara chuckles, “I meant how do you feel in general.”

“Oh,” Lena blushes and smiles a little. “I feel fine, my ribs feel a little bit sore still but other than that I’m fine.”

“Okay, I’m going to make us dinner and then we could-“ Kara starts to get up from her spot before Lena catches her wrist.

“No, don’t leave me,” Kara gives her a curious and confused look and before she can ask her why Lena continues, “Stay here and cuddle with me, I seriously need you.”

Kara relents and goes to the other side of the bed. Lena closes the distance between them and wraps herself around Kara’s torso, resting her head in the crock of her fiancée’s neck. Kara picks up the remote and tries to turn off the movie, but Lena stops her.

“Do you want to watch it with me?” Lena lifts her head to watch Kara reaction.

“You want to watch it again?” Kara asks confused, she tries to keep the triumphal smile that’s beginning to form on her face but Lena notices either way, so she rolls her eyes and whispers, “Yes.”

Kara takes a mental note to tease her after she recovers.

“Ok, from the beginning?”

“Yes”

“I love you,” Kara says sweetly, and Lena groans knowing that she won’t hear the end of it. She’s pretty sure that from now on she will be stuck on cheesy movies that Kara will definitely make her watch, but she doesn’t mind as long as she remains by her side.

“I love you too,” She sighs when the beginning of the movie starts for the third time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been posting lately because of all of the things happening all over the country and the world. I thought it was insensitive to just post stories and just let this be a fandom thing and that's it, but I can't. Now I know that there's a huge difference between ignoring what’s going on, and taking a mental break because is weighing incredibly heavy on people such as myself, and if I, and also people need to take a break from everything, I think this could be a way of providing it. But at the same time, for the life of me I can't conceille the thought of just not letting this platform be for nothing. If you can, go to either @sfbucketlist on instagram and check out the 40 Ways you can help post or @syrpaus and check out the Now What post, it will show you different techniques and approaches to support the #blacklivesmatter movement in various forms and to keep it alive. People don't let this just be a matter of the moment and keep on letting be current. Thank you, and be safe!


	25. Chapter 25

“What do you mean today’s not a Tuesday?!” Kara panics. She begins to grab her spread clothes from all over the floor in a hurry. The brunette on the bed watches her amused.

"I'm telling you again its Thursday."

Kara freaks out more and in her haste of putting her panties on she falls on her ass and the brunette lets out a laugh that makes Kara grunt. "Lena you're not help at all."

Lena perches herself on the edge of the bed and still watches her sort of 'girlfriend' as she dresses herself and fails. "Well if you want me to help you then come here." She motions her forward with a finger and a flirty smile.

Kara watches and puffs. "Lena it's Thursday!"

"Yeah I know."

Kara pulls her shirt back on and takes a seat on the bed to put on her shoes. A bad move considering she just put herself in Lena's way.

The brunette moves even closer until she's behind Kara and starts to drag her hands all over Kara's back and neck, making the blonde shudder and inch away from the touch. Lena doesn't relent even when Kara turns to give her a reproaching look and so Lena starts to leave traces of kisses in the expense of her neck. "I don't get why you have to leave?" She whispers and Kara stops tying her laces and gives her all her attention.

"Because we stablished a schedule and we're not supposed to be together on Thursday." Kara exhales and looks down to her shaking hands. Lena sees the action and with the tenderness that last night lacked she grabs her hands in one of hers and with the other she turns up Kara's head and locks eyes with her.

"Kara, this-" she motions to the two of them, "this has been already off schedule. I mean don't you feel that?"

"I- I do." Kara lets out a relieved sigh after. It seems like she was holding that for a long time and now that the truth is revealed she can finally breathe properly.

"Then stop seeing it as something with a schedule, since this is more than that." Lena brushes her fingers against Kara's cheek.

For her part the blonde asks timidly. "And what is more?"

"You, me together, maybe girlfriends?" Lena prods and watches Kara's mouth turn upwards and it's a good sign.

"Really?"

"Really, unless you don't want it."

"No-" Kara shouts and Lena pouts. "I mean yeah I want it."

"Ok."

"Ok. So now what?" Kara asks and Lena can't help but smirk. "Now I want my girlfriend to stay and take everything off."

"Oh really?" Kara says as she unbuttons her plaid shirt.

"Yeah." Lena grins and helps her with the button on her jeans.

"I think your girlfriend is okay with that." Kara stands in front of her only in her panties.

"I think my girlfriend is talking too much." She says while she wraps her arms around her neck and finally kisses her both falling backwards on the bed giggling and in love.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Chapter 20

“Kara I said just one level!” Lena sighs for the nth time.

The one level turned into five and then into ten and they have been playing for the most part of the night.

It hasn’t been bad, she knows now how to defeat Alex, but that was levels ago. They could’ve had at least three rounds of sweet and sinful fun, but alas coitus interruptus was created by her girlfriend and now Lena wants it to end.

It was her fault and she couldn’t even be mad, not when Kara’s concentration face was so adorable. The pronounced frown was on and the tip of her tongue was peeking out from those delectable lips.

“What?” Kara asks but she doesn’t turn to see her.

“I said that we’ve been playing all night.” Lena says in reproach and tosses her own controller away.

“Yeah.” Kara smiles this time but still doesn’t look at her. How the tables have turned.

“What do you say about we cut this and do what I promise you.” Lena nuzzles into Kara’s neck; makes sure her voice is low and husky just so that Kara understands her mood.

“I have to pass these next two levels and then I’ll be yours.” Kara turns sideways slightly, distancing her neck from the reach of Lena’s mouth, clearly not getting her point.

“But-“

“Just one level then.”

“You said that fifteen minutes ago.”

“Promise.”

“Fine.” Lena's answering smile is both self-satisfied and unrelenting when she figures she could do the same with Kara just as she did with her. She pushes at the fallen hair obscuring her view of Kara's face and kisses her exposed cheek softly.

When her lips linger for too long Kara turns to catch her lips in a swift peck that turns into a full on kiss that has Lena smiling. It isn’t until Lena’s cupping the back of Kara's head and pulling back enough to change the angle of their mouths that Kara remembers her game.

Kara glares at her and turns back to the game.

Lena knows immediately that Kara wasn’t going to be able to concentrate with the heat of her gaze on her.

Kara fidgets in her seat, “Stop it.”

Lena laughs, raising her hands in defense, “I’m not doing anything.”

“Yes you- You’re looking at me like that,” Kara turns quickly to see her attractively smug face.

“You never said that I couldn’t look.”

“Don’t look.” Kara deadpans.

Fortunately for Lena and unfortunately for Kara, Lena knows what to do, to stop this.

* * *

If anyone should be blamed here is Lena because it was her girlfriend’s idea that got them into playing the game until nightfall. Okay more like Kara got so invested not only passing just one level but the whole game while Lena watched that got them into this mess.

It was fine until Lena got bored and started the same thing that she did when Lena was not paying her any attention. It would’ve worked if Lena continued with it, but she gave up quite easily, when Lena stood up and walked away.

After a few blissful minutes uninterrupted, Kara manages to pass one more level. She could’ve been done with it if someone didn’t distract her with a kiss, a kiss that Kara still can taste on her lips. As if on cue, something moves in her peripheral. Something dark and lightweight hits the floor next to her on the couch.

She turns to look at Lena who was jacketless and standing near their bedroom as if nothing happened.

Kara raises an eyebrow in question.

“What? It’s hot in here.”

Kara congratulates herself on barely staring at the way the light fabric pulls across Lena's chest, how thin the shirt seems while it’s clinging to the perspiration on Lena’s skin.

Kara shakes her head, she’d let it slide because it’s hot, but it isn’t the temperature making her heart race and a slight pant slips out from between her slightly parted lips.

She returns to the game once again.

It wasn’t a minute later when another piece of clothing flies by, this time it was Lena’s pants.

Kara turns to glare at her and sees Lena now perched on the kitchen counter with a smirk. “It’s really hot in here, Kara.”

Kara's glare is laced with hunger, her pupils wide and beseeching, the grip on her controller much too tight but not that tight to break it.

Lena smirks when she sees Kara’s gaze linger on her bare legs before pulling herself together and once again regaining her focus on the game once again.

A beat later.

“Don’t do it, Lena,” Kara warns without glancing back.

“Don’t do what?”

“I know what you’re doing. Suddenly the room will be hotter, and you will pull off your shirt and then your bra and-“

“You’re wrong,” Lena says while pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it in the same direction that all of her other clothes went.

“How-“ Whatever Kara’s going to say gets stuck in her throat when she sees Lena.

“You’re wrong because I’m not wearing a bra,” Lena points out as if Kara couldn't see that she stands just a few feet away from her, with only her panties.

Kara almost chokes in surprise, and immediately her eyes narrow at Lena's answering giggle.

Kara turns off the game and stands swiftly, she picks Lena up and just a fraction of a second later she’s straddling a smug Lena. “So, you’re going to handcuff me or what?”

“I’m going to do that and so much more.”

Kara then honors her deal and does as she promised so much more that in turn leaves a very satisfied and smug Lena because she got what she wanted from the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've missed doing your prompts QuiteTheScreamer! Thank you for this one!


	27. Chapter 27

Lena thanks whatever gods are out there for Kara being a heavy sleeper. She never thought she would be, and the first time she stayed over was certainly a surprise for her to watch her girlfriend sleep like a log. Not even her tossing and turning on sleepless nights could wake -her girlfriend now wife- up.

Now that they have been together for more than four years, Lena is thankful to know that she can do anything she wants once her wife is asleep.

Like this night. She has been craving leftover pizza. If she didn’t believe the twins she was carrying were Kara’s kids, after all the cravings she’s been having well this is proof enough.

She smiles when she thinks about it, think about them. It hasn’t been easy, but somehow, someway they’ve made it work and now she’s just a few months away from having them in her arms.

She’s been thinking about that day for so long and thinking strongly about it that moment, that she misses the beeping of the microwave telling her that her pizza is ready.

She also misses the fact that Kara woke up because of that and is standing in front of the microwave and dipping into her pizza until she feels her wife’s strong hands over hers that are now perched on her big belly.

“Oh, you’re awake!” Lena says once she takes the pizza from her wife’s hands not noticing the pout on her face and takes a bite of it.

“I couldn’t sleep without you.” Kara sighs, and Lena lets out a laugh that she meant with her whole heart. She loves her wife and she knows that Kara does sleep better when she’s by her side but considering what she stated before. It’s hard for Kara to tell when she’s on the bed or not when she’s really asleep.

“Yeah right.” She mumbles while taking another piece.

“I heard the obnoxious beeping of the microwave.” Kara says now, trying to convince her but she knows what really happened.

“Yeah right.” Lena says again.

“Okay, okay, I smelled pizza.” Kara relents and Lena finally gives her a peck for telling the truth. “That’s more like it.”

“Can you blame me?”

Lena shakes her head and kisses her again, this time because she liked her wife’s lips more than pizza. “I don’t. Your kids were thinking the same.”

“See, they’re mine.” Kara loves when she says that.

“Yeah, they are.”

“And you are too.” Kara says and Lena laughs but nods either way because it’s true. “Yeah, you’re stuck with us.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for this one QuiteTheScreamer!!!


	28. Chapter 28

Kara hates doing the dishes whilst her wife loves to do them because it’s therapeutic or so she says but they’ve created a system and the system says it’s her turn to do the dishes.

She scrunches her nose when she looks at the massive pile on the kitchen sink. Who thought that it was a good idea of inviting her sister and her sister in law to dinner. Oh right, Kara did, and she so wishes that she didn’t. Looking at it just makes her head pound heavily.

She could use her superspeed, but they’ve made a rule of no powers in the house. Who thought that it was a good idea- oh right, Kara said it and Lena agreed. Just thinking about it makes Kara groan.

This time Lena notices it but doesn’t say anything, instead she takes a sip of her wine and hides the smirk behind it.

Kara watches how the glass touches her wife’s lips and she’s jealous, but another thought comes into her mind and that is, that freaking glass is another thing that she will have to wash.

That’s no fair, but as Lena likes to say, all is fair in the war of love (or something like that, honestly Kara doesn’t understand earth phrases like that). Kara never put so much thought into that phrase until now and maybe her wife is right. Maybe Lena is onto something and she could try something to prove it.

So she does, Kara gives Lena a smile and picks up the wine and pours it into Lena’s glass now that is empty. Lena raises her eyebrow in question and Kara just shrugs. “I thought you wanted more.”

“Trying to get in my pants?

“Nope, just thought you wanted more.”

“Yeah right.”

“Seriously. You’ve been working hard and I thought you wanted to relax.”

“Thank you love, yeah I needed it.”

“See.”

“But you know what happens when I drink don’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah.”

“Hey, how about I prepare you a bath and we move from here.”

“A bath sounds actually nice.”

“I’ll lit some candles.”

“Wait are you trying to get out off, your chores?”

“What? Me? No.” Kara’s smile is replaced by a pout. “I mean I thought we needed some time to relax and-“

“I can see right through you Kara.”

“I-“

“Let’s make a deal, let me top tonight and I’ll do the dishes.”

“Deal!”

“That was fast.”

“You haven’t seen fast!” So maybe she uses her powers from time to time and this is one of those times that Lena doesn’t object, instead she insists Kara to go faster.

* * *

Lena hates taking out the trash. Oh how she loathes it. But since that awful story about Lena’s trash came out, saying that she’s planning to poison the city when they found an illegal substance on her trash that was Kara’s own type of alien alcohol.

That was the one night that Lena and Kara wanted to get loose, and they did, but oh how Lena wishes they didn’t. Never mind, that was one hell of a night that Lena secretly remembers as one of their best. But never mind, someone decided the next morning to go ahead and look for suspicious things in Lena’s trash from her own building and they found it and assumed it was dangerous for humans because it said so on the bottle.

After that, Lena and Kara agreed to take their own trash to other locations, locations that no one would track it. Some of them went even far as being in the other side of town or just a few streets away. Either way, Lena hated to do so, but for their own protection, namely with things that Kara brought that were alien wise they decided to take turns.

Now, Lena understood why, but that didn’t mean that she was okay with it, now even more when she was exhausted, and she had to take the damn trash out and leave it four blocks away now. She always took a small and unsuspicious car, but she couldn’t even lift her arms to take out the trash bags let alone drive.

If she could only have Kara’s super speed, she could be done in two seconds and relax...She might not have powers, but she had one superpowered wife.

A superpowered wife that loved her and would do anything for her. “Hey love?” Lena calls for Kara who is in her office studying a plant that Lena got as a gift. She hears Kara mumble something back and Lena knows that’s Kara’s way of telling her that she’s listening.

“How much do you love me?” There’s sounds and even more mumbles but this time Lena has no idea of what her wife just said, she will categorize it as a lot.

“Okay, would you love me even more if I ordered your favorite pizza?” There was a definite yes from the other room and Lena rolls her eyes when that’s the real answer she gets so far.

“Would you love me even more if I surprised you with desert?” In a flash, her hair moved with the speed of Supergirl literally flying into the kitchen to her side and watching her with a grin and hopeful eyes. “What type of dessert?”

“Well the best kind of course.”

“You?”

“You’re so smart!” Lena starts to say, and Kara immediately pulls off her shirt. “But-“

Kara laughs and dons her shirt again. “But?”

“How about I let you eat whipped cream off my body. If...”

“If what? Come on woman.” Kara says with a laugh. She knows that she got Kara excited now and that whatever her request was going to be, it would be met by a resounding yes if that was her prize.

“If you take out the trash.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, so what-“ Lena doesn’t get to ask if she wanted to when in a split second Kara was donning her Supergirl suit and taking the trash out of her hands and flying off.

Not a minute later Kara returns, washes her hands and picks Lena up and puts her on her shoulder, then goes to the fridge and takes the whipped cream bottle and takes them towards their room where Kara cashes her gift.

* * *

Now, they figured out a way to get out of their chores, and they don’t even complain about it anymore. Someone needed to make the bed, how about shower sex? Someone needed to do laundry, how about office sex? Someone needed to clean out the shower drain, how about joining the mile club? Someone needed to wash the cars, how about car sex? And so on, they enjoyed a simple life of not doing chores they didn’t want for a more compelling type of “chore”, sex.

And they lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week was brought to you from QuiteTheScreamer prompts! Haha, thank you so much for the prompt. I had so many ideas but when it came to it, I only had two. I was very dissapointed in myself but then I just implied at the end that they kept doing it. I hope you liked it!


	29. Chapter 29

It’s getting ridiculous, Lena is trying to concentrate on what her best friends are telling her but there’s a blonde on the other side of the cafe looking at her and telling the redhead by her side something probably bad about her.

She hates that people talk about her, that they have formed opinions about her all because of her last name. She hates that she can’t really do anything but take it in stride, because at the end of the day they don’t know her, and they don’t know that she’s anything but a Luthor.

But there’s something about having _the_ Kara Danvers saying something to her sister that is probably one of those lies that is going around of her.

There’s a point where Alex just laughs and then looks directly in her direction and blushes when she’s caught.

Lena huffs and stands up abruptly. She doesn’t say anything to her friends and goes directly to the source of her affliction. Her friends call her name but she’s on a mission and that mission is to get it straight. 

"Be a decent human being. If you want to say something about me, say it to my face." Lena angrily states to the blonde who just looks at her confused for one minute then shows her that grin that sometimes makes her breathless.

"You're beautiful." Kara simply says but Lena doesn't really listen.

"That's it? Is that all you-" when she finally acknowledges what has been said she freezes completely and turns to see the other girl. "Wait what?"

"I said, I think you're beautiful." Kara watches entranced how the brunettes’ cheeks go from pale to a deep and noticeable red, her blushing cheeks makes the green eyed beauty more adorable than she was before.

"You think I'm-" Lena expected everything but that. 

"Beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, ethereal, a goddess-"

"Ok I get it." Lena's smile is finally genuine, and Kara swears to herself to always try and make her smile all the time.

"I could keep going," Kara suggest as she stands up to be at her eye level. Lena shakes her head with the blush still there.

"So you weren't saying anything bad about me." It was such a hard habit to avoid, thinking that people where saying mean things about her. She couldn’t help it, that was her life, but this, this has turned her whole evening, hell day, around.

"The only bad thing I was saying to my sister is that I don't have your number." She points towards her sister who is rolling her eyes and chuckling slightly at them.

"Oh. You? I’m mean Kara Danvers wants my number?" Lena couldn't possibly be more perfect as she teases Kara with a cheeky smile but in doing it so, Lena has outed herself of knowing who she is. 

"Yes Lena." The way Kara just says her name and doesn’t add Luthor on it, makes Lena breathe a sigh of relief and smile because now she knows this is different.

"Why?" 

"I think we've stablished that I find you beautiful and I want to spend the rest of my life possibly telling you that every day."

Lena laughs but not at her or her cheesy pick up line but for the insane thoughts she had before she started a conversation with the most popular girl in college.

"On one condition."

"Name it," Kara rushes and blushes a little for her eagerness and holds her breath for a second afraid the condition is a bad one.

"I want your number first."

Kara laughs and immediately takes the offered phone and she puts her contact info. Once she gives it back, both Sam and Andrea approach them.

Andrea says they're late and they should get going and Kara before departing takes Kara's hand and kisses her knuckles. "I mean it Lena, go out with me."

Lena nods and she finally leaves satisfied.

"See, I told you she was crushing on you." Sam teases her and Lena just laughs.

"Shut up."

"So? You're going to text her?" Andrea asks this time.

"Yeah, I think I will."

"That's our girl."


	30. Chapter 30

"Not on my bed please," Alex groans and throws the brunette her shirt while her sister is searching for her bra. She’s covering her eyes, but she catches sight of what her sister is looking for. "On the nightstand."

Kara rushes to get it, while Lena laughs.

"I leave you for an hour, AN HOUR Kara and you make out with your girlfriend on my bed when you have a perfectly capable bed on your own apartment!"

At least she looks guilty, Lena on the other hand looks smug.

"This is your undoing isn't it?" Alex ask the culprit behind it. 

"I like to call it payback for the time you fucked my best friend on my bed." Alex wants to laugh (or more like giggle) a common occurrence since she started seeing Sam, she just couldn’t help it, she was so god damn giddy every time she thought about them.

She holds it back though.

She has to concentrate on this; she doesn't want the brunette to get the upper hand since forever.

They mean well of course, their banter is usual, but it has been Lena who has won the last few times to put it bluntly and Alex doesn't like to lose.

"She's my sister!"

"Well, at least I can't get her pregnant so don't worry." Lena says and puts on the last item of clothing. "But I won't stop trying."

"Lena!" Kara admonishes with her blushing cheeks and wide eyes, even though the last comment was a whisper she could only hear it's not what she wants her sister to know.

Once again, Lena won, but to their dismay, Alex is already plotting her revenge. She just hopes her girlfriend would go along with her plan. After all Lena’s office still from time to time Sam’s office as well.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Baa for this idea. It's shorter than usual but it's a fave of mine.
> 
> This is a continuation of chapter 30

“Thanks for coming.” Lena regards her sister in law. Alex was her usual annoying self with that half smirk and her guilty eyes.

“Well, you called.” Alex stares right back, without breaking eye contact but still with that annoying smirk that looks like Kara’s. What a pair of sisters they are.

“See something new here?” Lena refers to the whole office and specially takes a few seconds to stare at her new desk. She had to buy a new one because the culprit staring at her broke her last one with Sam.

“Nice desk.” Alex remarks, “Is it new?” Then this time she grins instead of staying with her usual half smirk. .

“I hate you.” Lena rolls her eyes and laughs with her sister in law.

“So, what did you want me here?” Alex as always goes straight to the point and Lena can’t do anything but do that as well. “Remember when I told you I would have my revenge?”

“Oh no.” Alex’s grin is replaced by a worried one and she wishes Kara were here to record her face.

“Oh yes!” Lena cheeky smile says it all. “Well remember when I told you shouldn’t worry about me impregnating your sister?”

“What?” Alex exclaims and Lena could already see it, the ultimate best revenge plan. “You better tell me you’re joking!” Alex worried face is replaced by a shocked one and this keeps getting better and better.

“You see, remember when we went to Argo last week and-” Lena begins retelling how it happened, but Alex already knows how, “Tell me you didn’t use the-“

“Yes, we did, and I use both of our DNA to do so. I might as well have done it- oh wait I did it, you see in Argo they have this-“

“I can’t win with you. I hate you.” Alex was groaning but at the end of it she just froze when she finally realized what Lena was truly telling her.

Lena finally has a smirk on her own and waits for Kara to arrive which she does a second later.

“Wait, did it work?”

“Yes, you’re going to be an aunt!” Kara exclaims having heard most of their conversation. Alex jumps out of her seat and goes to her sister to hug her. Then she turns to Lena and they embrace as well, and Alex finally admits that she’s been defeated by them and that she will never ever get even again.


	32. Chapter 32

"Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” That's the first thing Kara asks Lena once she opens her eyes. Green eyes still adjust to the light coming from somewhere behind the giggling blonde, but that alone can't be possible, because one, she doesn't have a direct line of the sun (she made sure of that when she put the bed on a corner) and two because Kara would never let her sleep with her (ok she does but not naked).

"What? What are you talking about? This is my bed!" Lena mumbles into the pillow.

"You're definitely in my bed and..." Kara motions down to Lena's state of undress. "You're definitely naked."

Lena opens her eyes for a moment to see if what Kara is saying is true and it is. The only thing she's wearing is the silver necklace that Kara gave her on her birthday, three months ago.

"Did I-" Lena pulls the sheets closer to her as if that will help her cover her body that Kara has already seen and if she wants to she can see with her x-ray vision.

"Did you?" Kara encourages her with a smile.

"How much do you hate me?"

"Hate you?"

"Are you going to answer me with another question?"

"You haven't answered my first question yet."

"Did we?" She motions forward to Kara and then to her to imply that something of the sexual matter happened. 

"Ohhh no, no Lena." Kara looks appalled that Lena could even think she would do that when she's drunk and she was also drunk and can't remember much, but that part of the night is embedded in her short lived memories of last night.

"You're saying it like we would never." Lena chooses to pout, and Kara takes it seriously. "Are you saying you would want it?" Kara asks, and Lena has an internal struggle to answer her truthfully or to keep on hiding her real feelings.

"What's with all this questions in the morning?"

"There were a lot of questions last night too." Kara pretends that she doesn't know that Lena is avoiding a lot.

"Like what?"

"Like why were you naked and in my bed."

"What did I say?"

"Quote-unquote 'Come cuddle me and ask me this in the morning again, maybe I will not be a coward by telling you why'."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you cuddle me?"

"I mean I am your best friend after all."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I put a wall of pillows between us." It makes her laugh finally and also make her forget she's naked when she pulls one of said pillows out of under the sheets and hits Kara in the face. Kara retaliates with one of her own and they start fighting until Lena comes out of the sheets and straddles the blonde who stops all movements. Her surprised face turns into one Lena can't shake later on when her blue eyes turn black and her perfect little shaped mouth forms an 'o' that after turns into a bitten lip.

Lena realizes what she did when she feels soft hands grab her naked waist and she's suddenly back on her back with Kara between her legs and pinning her hands in each side of her head.

"Why?" Kara doesn't need to explain further because she knows Lena knows what she's asking.

"Because maybe finally you would take me seriously." Lena replies without missing a beat, even though is vague.

Kara knows what she means but she can't help but drag this on a little while longer while Lena squirms under her. "I've always take you seriously." She proves it when she kisses her cheek.

"Not as something more than a friend." Lena sighs when her lips move towards her ear.

"I've always wanted to be something more than just your friend." Kara places one last kiss under her ear and is back to face her fully. A simple but new smile adorns her face, one that Lena mirrors.

"Prove it." Lena whispers so close to the blonde's mouth.

She does with pleasure.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Kryptonon: I saw this video on Twitter where the guy proposes then when he asks for the ring from his friend, the said friend threw it and went to the sea, then his other friend jumped in to get the ring, someone tweeted that. It can be Nia who threw the ring, Kara proposing to Lena, Alex jumping in the water to get the ring. The link to the [video](https://thegrio.com/2020/08/09/viral-boat-proposal-ring-tossed-in-ocean/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some time soon wasn't that soon. This piece is for [kryptonon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonon/pseuds/kryptonon)

“Are you sure you want me to give it to you?” Nia asks once again, her hand trembles when she picks the robin’s-egg blue or more known as the Tiffany Blue® box from Kara’s hands. Her friend is smiling from ear to ear and nodding profusely. “Of course, I know you will keep it safe and I know that if you ever lose it, you will just dream about it and we’ll find it!” Kara says with a laugh and Nia just gives her a panicked look that makes her best friend laugh again but this time she hugs her while doing it so.

“Trust me, everything will be okay.” Kara reassures her for the nth time and this time Nia believes her, although just barely.

“Okay, so do you want me to give it to you after you get down on one knee or do you want me to give it to you as you’re going down on one knee or do you-“ As always she started to ramble and Kara accustomed by this just places one of her warm hands on her shoulder.

“You’ll know.” Kara simply says and Nia has never wanted to punch her until now. In the good way, in the kind of way you do when your friend is being unhelpful.

“How will I know?”

“How about this, after I get down on one knee, and I say my whole speech I will look at you and you will give me the ring. Deal?” After that play by play from her friend she feels infinitively better. “Alright!” Nia woops and it’s just then that she realizes that she hasn’t congratulated her friend for this next step she’s going to take.

“Kara, I’m so sorry, I forgot, I- congratulations! You’re getting married and-“ Nia basically screams it to her and Kara laughs and just hugs her again and whispers to her. “I mean thank you, but not many people need to know in this office that I will propose, so I appreciate if you just keep down. I don’t want Lena to know before I ask.”

Nia whispers a sorry and raises her hands, but she immediately takes her hands down because she’s basically still holding the box. Who knew Kara subscribed to earth customs when she bought a ring from Tiffany’s but knowing who she’s going to propose to, she knows it was definitely because of that.

“Hey, I know you trust me and everything, but why didn’t you ask Alex to help you with this?” She’s curious to know about it. She figured Alex would’ve been the first one to go to with something like this.

Kara understands her curiosity. “She needs to take care of other things, and since you’re one of my maid of honors, I figured you could do it.”

“I am?”

“I mean, I hope you are, I was just waiting for Lena to say yes.” Kara says nervously as if Lena could say no. Kara should know by now that Lena would forever say yes. Nia has seen it before but has kept those kind of dreams to herself.

“You know, she will say yes, right?” And now its time for Nia to comfort Kara. That she can do. Kara nods softly but there’s still a little bit of doubt in her eyes.

“I hope so, now let’s get to work. I need the new article by 4!” Kara exclaims after she stops hugging her and goes to her office. Nia waits a little bit longer after Kara leaves to just observe the object that will definitely change Kara and Lena’s life and adjacently their lives as well.

She hopes she doesn’t mess it up. How can she? It was pretty simple.

/

So it wasn’t that simple, somehow Kara forgot to tell her that she was going to propose on a yacht.

Nia, to simply put it, hates the sea, and she gets extremely seasick.

And to top it all, Kara was planning to propose with all of her friends around, so the more eyes they were on her, the more nervous she got. Okay, not that she will be the center of attention, no, Nia would never think that, of course the couple will be, but when the time comes and she has to hand the ring to Kara, many people will see her and think, why would Kara give it to Nia to keep it safe?

So, Nia was overthinking it, and there was a slight chance that she was already getting seasick. But she was going to power through it, and she needed to get over it soon since Kara was taking Lena to the front deck and already delivering a tear worthy speech that everyone was loving so far.

Nia was so immersed by it and wiping some tears from her face that she missed her cue and if it weren’t for Alex literally flicking her in her arm then she wouldn’t have remembered to give it to Kara for her to give it to Lena who already said yes.

But, since everything was happening so fast and so rushed, and Nia was panicking already, she figured that throwing the box to Kara aka the fastest and greatest superhero on earth, that she will catch it but there was a terrifying moment when she saw her aim and then Kara’s panicked look and then she heard a small splash.

And she just couldn’t do anything but watch her dreams, her fears, her friends go with the ring to the sea.

Not a second later she heard another splash, this one bigger than before and she saw Alex diving in quickly to get her sister’s ring, while Brainy was giving Alex directions, Kelley was comforting Kara, J’onn was scanning the area and Lena…

Lena was laughing so hard, that the tears in her eyes she had before for the speech were still overflowing down her face, and without the ring she still said yes, a thousand times yes to the love of her life, who as soon as Lena said yes, was in her lovers arms and kissing and laughing along with everyone.

But Nia, Nia was paralyzed with fear, that’s until Alex found it and everyone cheered and everyone proceeded to annoy Nia a lot with jokes and banter and to tell her that this was something that they will never forget and Nia…well she will never forget it either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, Kryptonon, I'm so sorry that it took me this long to get this done, and still I think I could've done a better job, but I lost my inspo and the will to write. Let's hope it's back on, now that the news of Supergirl ending is certainly a blow but we will always have fics to go back to, I hope it's a driving force to my writing, so if you Kruptonon have any other request I will do it forever. 
> 
> On another note, I don't know how many read my last separate fic that was part of the series "I sustain myself with the love of my family" but someone linked a previous work that was similar to my own. I have to be honest, I draw it it and was inspired by it, my mistake was not stating that and so it was catalogued as a copy. I already contacted the writer, and explained. I've taken it down so no need to keep reporting all of my stories that I've worked so hard on. I do this because I enjoy it and I've never asked for anything, but if this continues to happen I will be forced to stop doing it, that's all. 
> 
> I hope everyone is okay and still safe.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for a some sort of reversal to chapter 32 so here it goes.

“Why the hell are you naked in my room?” Kara screams and covers her eyes while the stunning brunette quickly covers herself with a sheet. Her mortified face is not as convincing as it should be but it’s enough to make her blush that rivals Kara’s own.

Lena can't speak but she can laugh at her own stupidity.

Of course this happens to her.

The one time, the one fucking time she does something for herself and she does it wrong.

And to make all things worse, well she's in the room of her ultimate crush.

Lena manages to put on her underwear when she finally talks. "I-I thought this was…Alex's room." Even though the confusion is understandable, there’s no way that it was that big of a mistake knowing that Alex lives in the other side of campus.

Kara grimaces and Lena sees the action and stops dressing. Lena thinks is about Alex, since…its’ her sister, but she knows deep down that is not. "What was that?"

"What?" Kara asks and peeks through her fingers.

"Your face did something." Lena approaches her still on her perfect dark green baby doll that resembles the green in her eyes, or that's what Kara tries to ignore. Once Kara tries to take a peek to see what the brunette is doing or what she's thinking, the raven haired beauty is already right in her face and prying her fingers open for her. "What?"

"Alex has a girlfriend." Kara says matter of fact and waits for the reaction of the shorter girl.

"Of course," Lena scoffs and curses internally for her luck. She drops the hands of the blonde and turns around to grab the clothes that remain on the floor. Kara feels so bad for Lena that she feels the need to do something or say something and the latter wins out when she blurts out. "It's her loss."

"What?" Lena stops midway of putting her pants on. Kara pulls herself together and with the confidence she's known to have she takes a few steps forward until she's seeing Lena in the eyes. "She doesn't deserve you," She says confidently. Lena blushes but gives Kara a small smile catching up to what she's implying. Kara's eyes has never left hers or her body for that matter and she knows that at the end of the day she's going to get what she wanted in the first place.

"And who does?" It's almost without breath that Lena utters that, but the blonde is having that effect on her.

Kara takes one last step forward and she's standing inches from Lena's face. "Me, your real girlfriend." Kara smirks and Lena can't help but give her a real smile.

"Oh come on, that fast? What happened?"

"You threw me off with the name dropping. Really? Alex?" Kara says outraged. Lena places her arms around her neck, while Kara hugs her hips, her hands settling into the lower back of the brunette.

"I wasn't thinking clearly," Lena's tone sounds apologetic, but there’s a small apologetic smile underneath it all. It was truly a mistake that Kara can overlook but she has to make her pay for it, at least a little, so Kara cups Lena's ass and squeezes making the brunette moan in approval.

"I should be the one saying that," She drops her eyes towards Lena's cleavage that is almost none existing since that set of lingerie is so small that could be considered as nothing.

"You like it?" Lena kisses her mouth slowly at first and with renewed hunger when Kara picks her up and carries her to bed. “So much, but right now, I want you out of it so that I can show you how much."

She likes the sound of that.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is brought to you by [QuiteTheScreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteTheScreamer/pseuds/QuiteTheScreamer)

"Can I sleep here with you? The movie really scared me…" Lena stands at her door, holding her favorite pillow and wearing the skimpiest lacy underwear with actually one of Kara’s red and black plaid shirt.

"I don't know, it wasn't that scary." Kara looks up from her laptop, her glasses skew to the top of her nose but she doesn't say anything knowing that Lena is waiting for her to say something about her choice of outfit or her stolen shirt.

Lena pouts, sighs, and lets’ out a huff, until Kara rolls her eyes and pats the spot next to her.

Lena seductively walks towards the bed, but she trips on Kara's dr martens, Kara tries to hold up her laughter because she doesn't want Lena to leave and she's in the verge of doing it so when she turns to see Kara hiding behind her laptop.

Lena scowls the rest of the way, and her pout doesn't go away.

Minutes pass, and as if on cue Lena whines. "Kara!”

It makes the blonde want to smile, but she doesn't. "I'm doing a paper Lena. You certainly can't expect me to stop just because you're scared”, she even does the quotes and continues “even if I warned you not to watch it. So decidedly is all your fault and you're going to deal with it." She doesn't look at Lena when she explains because she knows the brunette will see through her rouse.

"But I'm your-" Lena stops there because she doesn't know how to explain what they are.

They're roommates and they're best friends but with the added sex, sensual touches, flirting, date nights and more they haven't really established what they were doing. Well Kara has said something about it, but it was up to Lena.

It was a long time coming, Lena hasn't established what they are because she's afraid.

What Lena does know is, that is time, and she knows what she wants and hopes Kara does too. "-Girlfriend and as such you have to give me attention, all the time." Lena begs, batting her eyelashes.

Kara tries so hard not to react to the term, but she fails when she grins, but at the same time she sighs and puts the laptop down making it look like she has to when she sees a smug grin on Lena's face. She takes her glasses off and puts them on her bedside table. "What am I going to do with you?" Kara sighs, she dares to look at her and Lena still is smirking.

"I hope you cuddle me."

"You just want to cuddle?" The look on Lena's face doesn't look so innocent as her plead.

"Just cuddle me already." Kara has to, so she does. She turns Lena on her side, so she can be the big spoon.

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" Kara whispers into the crook of her neck.

"Shut up."

"I'm being serious Lena." She's not, Lena feels her smiling which makes her smile too.

"Yes, you are my girlfriend." Lena turns around and presses their foreheads closer together.

"I love it."

Kara bridges the gap between them. She softly presses her lips to Lena's, but it's Lena who deepens it and takes it on a different direction. One that was the purpose of her coming into the room.

"I thought you just wanted to cuddle." Kara moans into her mouth when Lena's hand creeps under her shirt and keeps it under Kara's boobs.

"I do." Lena nods against her.

Kara lets out a laugh that echoes in the silent and warm room. "This is not cuddling."

"It is."

"I think we have a different definition about cuddling babe." It casually slips, and it's not until Lena points it out that she notices she just said it. "Babe? A pet name already?" Lena smirks into the kiss Kara offers to shut her up.

"You're wearing my shirt." Kara says in between pants and kisses.

"Want it back?" Lena smirks and gets on her knees, unbuttoning just one button at a time.

"No, it looks good on you." Kara shakes her head, but she misses the point, the one that Lena wants to convey by slowly unbuttoning the remaining ones. "You're missing the point."

"The point here is that my girlfriend wants to cuddle so I'm going to do just that." Kara pulls her into her not minding the halfway open shirt that shows her amazing features. Lena’s pout turns into a sigh when Kara places a kiss on her head and starts to rub her back under her shirt.

"Did that movie really scared you?" Kara asks.

"Well sort of, didn’t scare you?" Lena asks, and Kara can’t help but tell the truth. “A little bit.”

Lena laughs into Kara’s neck, and places a placating kiss. "I knew it, see what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t come to your rescue?”

“I think I was the one helping you here.” Kara points out but before Lena could say something she just adds, “How about we’re both helping each other.”

Lena nods in agreement and then once again pulls out the smirk that Kara can’t resist. “I know how we can help each other forget about it.”

“Oh yeah? How?” Kara asks but she knows exactly what she means when Lena unbuttons the remaining ones and takes the shirt off.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena wearing clothes in Kara's favorite color, or more like Kara likes to see Lena wearing her favorite color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by [QuiteTheScreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteTheScreamer/pseuds/QuiteTheScreamer)

Contrary to popular belief Kara’s favorite color is green.

Well it used to be red and blue, but something changed (Lena came into her life) and now her favorite color is green.

But not just any green, she would like to say that she has a preference on a more dark forest green. But whatever green there is she knows she will like it.

She even started liking those green smoothies that Lena always drinks and believe it or not, she likes Kale now. Okay, she likes it but not loves it, either way that’s progress.

If anyone asks her favorite shade of green, she just points them directly towards Lena’s eyes and that’s it. But now her favoritism is expanding because Lena has opted to wear different kind of clothes that always feature a green pattern.

Case in point, the other day she used that green dress that she didn’t get to actually see for herself that one time that the air was poisoned with Kryptonite and Lena came into the rescue giving her the Super suit that she created for Kara even though she was mad. Point is, she heard from Vazquez that it was a sight to see, meaning Lena in that green dress was just pure perfection, so she asked her subtly of course if she could wear that specific dress.

Lena for her part just stared at her like she grew two heads over the interval of the conversation but then just as calmly as possible just nodded. She didn’t say when or asked why and Kara was disappointed by the first but relieved by the second.

So when Kara was swamped and stressed and on the verge of a nervous breakdown at work her only saving grace was a visit from Lena wearing that green dress and it only took only one single look for Kara to stop everything she was doing, politely take Lena away from the conversation she was having with Nia and take them back to the apartment to show her how much she liked the dress.

The other time Kara knew that green was her favorite color was when Lena used a dark green short sleeve split neck dress that was knee length that she used when they were entering into Reigns mind, for a date night and it took all of Kara’s strength not to cut the night short, since they agreed upon meeting at the restaurant rather than Kara picking Lena up from the apartment. Sufficed to say, Kara knew why Lena insisted on meeting up there, because just one look at that sleeve split and the tiniest bit of cleavage showing Kara was a mess.

And Kara of course couldn’t forget that second time she saw Lena in that green cap sleeved peplum detail midi sheath dress, this time she wore it to an important business meeting that strangely enough required Kara’s attendance, it would’ve make more sense if it was Supergirl there, but alas Kara was there, just to hear that someone was being fired for messing with alien tec that could damage the city and the world but Lena took care of him before he could do something and already contacted the police, so he was already in custody. So case in point, once again Kara couldn’t care less about that and the fact that she didn’t really knew why she was there, but only cared about the way that the dress was too fancy for a meeting, that it fit perfectly and adjusted to Lena’s perfect body and that it brought out Lena’s eyes even more so. So she liked green.

Oh and before Kara forgets, one of the best green dresses that Lena owns is the short sleeve leaf printed midi dress one that she wore that one time to brunch and kept on wearing on sunday brunches because Kara particularly drooled over and over about how form fitting it was and how the leaves would remind her of a special plant back in Krypton. Oh how she loves seeing Lena wear that. She likes it even more when it's bunched up once they get home or people leave their home and it's just one of those dresses that it's easy access. 

So sue her but she cannot stop thinking also about the dress she saw hanging in Lena’s closet at Metropolis. She was helping her cousin with a super villain and it seemed that it would take more than just a few hours but not that many days, and she was too tired to fly back to National City so when she called Lena to tell her the news about her whereabouts, Lena offered up her apartment down in Metropolis and Kara couldn’t decline it because she wanted to see it for herself. Many times before Lena had said that she missed her Metropolis apartment and Kara now knew why. It was more homier than the one at National City, but that was before she met Kara, so Kara could claim that their apartment is the best. But back to it, this one was great. Kara couldn’t help but snoop, it was decided that she was going to do so when Lena said that nothing was off limits, so Kara did. The first thing she did, was go to Lena’s closet to see what outfits didn’t make the cut. She thought it was going to be just a few outfits, but the entire closet was full and colorful that Kara literally squealed when she saw a couple of green ones.

She took a few of them back with her and without Lena even noticing it she put them in Lena’s closet, hoping that Lena wouldn’t figure it out and would use them. And thank Rao that she did. She first used the green scalloped mini dress that gave legs for days and an impressive record of Kara just not letting her go to work until Kara thanked her for wearing that.

But, it has not always been a good green, remember one of the outfits or well dresses that Kara brought with her to National City, well it might look good on Lena, even incredible, otherworldly, but, it doesn’t bring her good memories and that’s only when Kara asks her to wear that dark green ruffled one shoulder gown for the gala that Lena just shakes her head and explains that she wore that when she found out that Andrea betrayed her and also when she decided to leave Jack, it wasn’t a good memory. But that doesn’t take anything from knowing that Lena looks good in green but to be fair she looks good in every single color and with everything and nothing at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have missed a few green outfits but those are the ones that I could remember and could find. The dresses in question:  
> 1\. Dress if from 4x03 *you know the one.  
> 2\. [3x16](https://www.shopyourtv.com/supergirl-season-3-episode-16-lenas-green-split-neck-dress/)  
> 3\. [4x05](https://www.shopyourtv.com/supergirl-season-4-episode-5-lenas-peplum-green-cut-out-dress/)  
> 4\. [4x06](https://www.shopyourtv.com/supergirl-season-4-episode-6-lenas-leaf-print-midi-dress/)  
> 5\. [5x06](https://www.shopyourtv.com/supergirl-season-5-episode-6-lenas-scalloped-neck-dress/)  
> 6\. [5x06](https://www.shopyourtv.com/supergirl-season-5-episode-6-lenas-one-shoulder-green-ruffled-gown/)


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentence starter "I still love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Superbcorp for the prompt. I hope you like this.

"I still love you” Is all Lena thinks when she sees Kara. Whether that being as her only Kara ZorEl or when she’s being Supergirl. She has learned to love them both now, but the thought only remains in her mind. She replays it over and over and the thought never goes away.

Its especially hard when she’s at the DEO delivering something and Supergirl is entering the building with the latest bad guy sporting a big ear to ear smile even though she often times (more than not) she’s covered in something and it’s not as pristine as she left but just a quick shower and a change and she’s good as new. And the way that she would tentatively approach her after to tell her that her new pants work just fine, or that the new gadget that Lena put does wonders, or how she almost crashed into a building downtown. It’s always at the tip of her tongue, after her giggle the “i still love you” line.

It’s also hard when she just “casually” has returned to being the only reporter that needed the latest exclusive from Lena and so the perky reporter that Kara Danvers is to the world is sitting across her desk and asking her tentative questions about this or that, as if she’s gauging how to approach Lena. Given their history she doesn’t blame her. Lena thought that after they tentative became friends again after Lex was defeated that Kara would be reluctant to accept her but after the first article came out titled “Lena Luthor the last and only good Luthor” she was back again interviewing her and praising her with the best reviews. But still there was something restrictive about the way that Kara was still not acting like herself. She can only compare it to the way that it was when they first met. All goggle eyes and just...the best word for it would be tentative. Still it was hard not to blurt out the “i still love you”.

It’s especially harder when she’s being Kara Zor-El. The real Kara at game nights or at a group hang that Lena is now a part of once again. Specially hard because she’s getting to know the real Kara without pretenses, lies or omissions and with Lena’s open heart at all times. It’s harder because Kara has her guard down and Lena does too and she remembers that she did know the Real Kara, she always was with Lena and it makes her miss telling Kara that she “I still love you”. Even though she never said it, not directly and not with that undertone, she knew that Kara could understand what she meant with her actions and the words that she didn’t say but were close.

It’s hard when Lena is being her corporate power mogul and commanding an office and Kara is a bystander and it just taking it in and Kara does whisper under her breath something akin to “Rao she’s perfect” which is her own way of telling her that Kara loves this aspect of her. Lena has to bite the natural response of “No, you’re perfect and I still love you.”

It’s also hard when Lena for the life of her can’t do anything but wait for Kara at her office with Kara’s favorite foods. Especially when she’s expecting the sunny reporter to come to her and ask her about the new gadget, she released to the public with a bowl of potstickers waiting for a bottomless pit of a stomach that the reporter has. And the reward she receives is a moan of appreciation and a babble of “Rao you’re perfect.” This one is more pronounced, appreciative, and direct than the whisper, but she knows Kara only says that because it’s food and Lena knows the relationship that Kara has with food. She knows she’s fooling herself but still she wants to blurt out “i still love you, that’s why I bought this for you.”

It’s ten times harder when Lena is at one of those game nights and she’s winning and winning, and Kara is bragging of all the wins because of course she’s always with Lena. And the smile and the look that Kara gives her it just it makes her day so she gives her own version back that basically says “I will win as many times as possible to see that smile because I love that, and I still love you.”

They make the perfect team, always had and always will.

The only time that is not hard, is when Kara is confessing her feelings and she’s staring at her and waiting for Lena to say something, anything, and she does.

“I still love you Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this prompt so much so thank you! Also, I think I'm gonna take off for a couple of days or maybe weeks again because I'm reading all the supercorp big bang and supercorpoctober stories and so far they're amazing!! So now I'm gonna sit back, relax and read amazing works!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by [CaspianandOrion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaspianandOrion/pseuds/CaspianandOrion) :  
> can you write one where they go to a concert? Maybe the firts Time for Lena. I liked doing this prompt.

“So what are you doing this Friday?” Kara asks while she hangs upside down on Lena’s couch, while the brunette in question just types away on her laptop.

“I don’t know yet.” That’s the reply Kara gets, and it sets out a sigh in motion.

When there’s nothing from Kara, Lena asks a simple why, and Kara just gives her a grin because she’s now listening.

“You know we could go on our third date on Friday.” Kara says excited and it takes all of Lena not to grin or smile as a mad woman in love, even if she is already.

“I like that idea would you like me to make reservations at that restaurant you wanted to go the other day?” Lena offhandedly opens up the page of the restaurant and since there’s no response from her girlfriend she looks back at her. She’s no longer upside down, but she’s vibrating in place and a frown covers her nice features.

“What’s wrong? We could go to another place if you-“

“No!” Kara finally says and Lena just watches her with a funny look because Kara is just mumbling things.

“I mean I want to go there someday, but-“ Kara leaves it open and doesn’t offer more and Lena has to literally put her laptop down at the coffee table and take Kara’s hands in hers, making Kara know that she has her full attention now. “But?” Lena tries to coax the rest.

“But I wanted to do something different.” Kara’s nervous and it shows when her hands tremble just slightly, or they might as well be moving so fast that Lena just feels the tiniest bit of movement. Lena just gives her a smile and drops one of Kara’s hand to pick up one strand of Kara’s hair and puts it backs in her place.

Kara in turn leans into the hand when it reaches her cheek. Lena speaks then, “We can do whatever you want Kara, you know that I would do anything for you.”

Oh Kara’s counting on that. “So would you like to go to a concert with me?”

This time, Kara has done the impossible, she has found the one thing that Lena doesn’t want to do, other than flying.

“Anything,” Lena starts saying and Kara is already celebrating until Lena continues, “but that.” She says with an air of finality.

Kara freezes and her wide eyes turn into puppy eyes. “What? Why?”

“Because-“ Lena waves a hand in the air as if that could explain it but Kara is nothing but persistent. “Because what?”

“I don’t like concerts.” Lena offers and there’s nothing else. Kara doesn’t get it. “Why?”

“Because I don’t.” The brunette shrugs.

Kara’s frown deepens. “That’s no answer.”

“It is.” Lena says like a petulant child and even crosses her arms.

“No, it’s not. Why do you hate concerts?” Kara asks once again, this time untangling Lena’s arms and taking Lena’s hands in hers just as they were before.

“Because there’s so many people and loud music makes my head all fuzzy, and because I don’t like the singer.” If Lena would’ve told her just the first part, she would’ve understood but when she said the last part, Kara knew that Lena was lying to her. And also because Lena didn’t look at her in the eyes while she was saying it.

Kara gives her an eye roll and adds, “I never said who it was.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter.” Lena huffs, but her hands remain nested in the strong hold of her girlfriend.

“Can you tell me the real reason why?” Kara coaxes, with one single kiss to Lena’s lips. She also gives her best pout. Lena for her part sighs for the loss of the quick kiss and for the real reason that she doesn’t want to divulge. But she always caves when the pout is brought, and this is no exception.

“BecauseI’veneverbeentoone.” Lena says quickly and Kara well she is Kara, she gets offended by it.

“What?”

“I never-“

“No, no, I heard you, but how come you haven’t?”

“I don’t know, I just growing up I wasn’t allowed to go to concerts.” Kara knows there’s more to the story, but she doesn’t press. She also knows that even if there is nothing more to the it, the life that Lena lived with the Luthors wasn’t filled with fun and age appropriate activities when growing up.

“I promise you it will be fun, but if at any point you feel uncomfortable or bad, I could fly us here.” Kara vows to make Lena’s first concert experience the best and hopefully not her last.

“Okay, deal.” Lena agrees with a tiny nod and Kara kisses her in thanks.

\--

There’s thousands and thousands of people all around Lena and Lena feels part of it. The music reaches her ears, loud and clear and she feels it deep in her body. She moves with it, jumps with it, and sings her heart along to every single song, because she knows all of the songs.

“Are you okay?” Kara shouts despite how close she is to Lena and her girlfriend just nods and keeps on singing and dancing.

Kara instead of watching the concert, watches Lena as her girlfriend screams and shouts and dances in her place to an anthem. She watches Lena point to her ring finger and sing along to ‘If you like it then you should have put a ring on it’ and Kara, how Kara will put that ring on it once Lena admits that Kara’s idea of a third date was the best idea and the best date in history.

“Thank you,” Lena says softly, but it doesn’t matter because Kara could hear her completely fine, superhearing and all. Kara just gives her a big smile and just keeps watching Lena have one of the best nights of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was appropriate, I couldn't sleep yesterday and had late night feelings about Lena going to a concert and this was it! Now, I do promise I won't get anything until the events end.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena in a Skype/Discord call (webcam optional) when Kara falls asleep in the middle of it. Lena decides to let them sleep since Kara had a long day and they like the sound of their sleeping. Bonus if someone walks in to Lena has fallen asleep too. Extra bonus: They won't stop saying how Kara and Lena 'slept together'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brough to you by [QuiteTheScreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteTheScreamer/pseuds/QuiteTheScreamer)  
> I finally did this prompt which is a sweet ass feeling because it's so fluffy!

Being in Metropolis, it’s just different. Lena has decided that she likes it but there’s something missing.

Or better yet someone missing. There’s no question who that is.

Kara of course.

She’s missing Kara so much that she literally counts the hours and the minutes where she’s back at Sam’s place so that she could call her best friend on Facetime to tell her all about the day she’s had.

So once she’s in the Arias living room with a laptop on her legs and the ringtone of calling Kara is all that can be heard, Lena feels like she can finally be…whole.

The sigh that leaves her mouth once Kara’s blurry picture comes onto the screen could be heard on the other side of the country by how loud and present it was.

Kara’s laughter then follows, and it fills the room. “Was it that bad?” Her best friend asks, she knew that she had an important meeting that day and well, that was the whole reason for Lena to be at the other side of the country.

“No, actually it went well. Sam did all the work really and it was because of her that we got the new investment.” That was one of the reasons why she was also counting down on the hours because she had nothing to do. Sam was perfect in her presentation and her explanations so there wasn’t anything that Lena could add to a perfect meeting.

Kara hums, and as always says what’s on her mind. “So you weren’t really needed there.”

“I guess not,” Lena begins to say and sees a pout on her best friend’s face. “But Sam wanted me here and I wanted to see them.” It has been so long since she has visited her best friend. It was a wonder why Sam was still in Metropolis when her life was so much better in National City. Okay except the whole Reign thing but Sam has said it so herself.

“Speaking of Sam, where is she and Ruby?” Kara asks. Usually, either Sam or Ruby would be there to tease the two of them but they’re nowhere in sight.

“Ruby is already sleeping, the poor thing was exhausted and Sam, well Sam is on a date.” Lena says casually while also picking up her glass of wine and sipping it as she hadn’t drop the tea.

“A what?”

“I know, she was pretty excited and nervous.” Lena laughs quietly when Kara’s surprised face is still etched on the screen.

But then it turns into a frown. “That’s good, I guess.”

“What’s wrong?” Lena knows Kara and she knows that there’s something off by Kara’s statement.

“Oh, nothing. I’m just thinking about Alex.” Is Kara’s turn to say it so offhandedly and Lena is confused now. “What about Alex?”

Kara widens her eyes when she figures she has said more than she should have so she just shrugs. “Oh nothing, don’t worry. So, have you seen the man of steel?”

“No, not yet. But I did talk to Lois for a while. She was at the meeting.”

“What was she doing there?”

“Well you’re not the only reporter with a direct line to L-Corp.” Lena smiles when Kara look offended, or at least that’s what the frozen screen has decided to capture for a while. Lena sighs when there’s a signal lost sing and then Kara’s face comes back, and Lena is happy that she hasn’t heard the whole spiel of Kara needing to be the first and only reporter with a straight source.

Kara ends up with a cheeky smile and then a yawn.

“Oh, shit sorry, I didn’t realize that it was late there.” It was not, Lena was hours ahead. Kara laughs and just shakes her head.

“You know it’s way too early to go to bed here. But truth to be told I haven’t been able to sleep and I’ve been running on 3 hours of sleep.”

“Why?” Lena asks and refrains to touch the screen because that would’ve been embarrassing. She just wanted to touch Kara’s face, like she would’ve if she had been there.

“Don’t know,” They both know. Lena hasn’t been sleeping very well either. There’s another yawn and this time Lena feels it in her bones and replicates it. Kara chuckles and says something about Lena going to bed. Lena nods and even reclines into the couch, the laptop on her legs still, but as stubborn as Kara is, she says, “I’m going if you’re going.”

They both know that whatever happens they both will fall asleep in a few minutes and so they start talking back and forward but the questions and the answers fiddle with time and in both ends there’s just a peaceful silence before there’s whispers of ‘I miss you’ and ‘love you’ and Kara is the first one to fall asleep and Lena watches her best friend peaceful sleeping form through the screen and the smile that’s etched in her face makes her feel…safe.

And so safely she closes her eyes and falls asleep to her best friend’s little snores.

/

Lena wakes up knowing three things.

One, she smells coffee, and not just any coffee but the best one there is, and that’s Sam’s coffee.

Two, her neck hurts for sleeping on the couch, even though she has her own room that she could’ve easily have slept in, she decided it was a good idea to sleep on the couch.

Three, there’s giggles and whispered confessions, and she notices there’s not only two voices but three and that’s what finally makes her wake up fully.

Sam notices her first and is already in the process of picking up a cup and fill it with coffee for the other brunette.

“You know, I specifically made a room for you, so that you wouldn’t stay in the couch.” Sam says while she hands her the coffee. Lena nods and then goes towards Ruby and drops a kiss at the top of her head as a greeting. Ruby gives her a big smile and pulls out a chair for her.

That’s when she notices that the source of the third voice is Alex on Sam’s laptop. She gives Alex a nod and the red haired woman smirks at her.

“So what’s the thing about you sleeping with my sister?” She hates Alex, she really does, even more so now that most of her coffee is now in the counter and part of her clothes. Sam’s laughter fills the room and Ruby is just smiling not getting the joke.

“What?”

“Ruby said that you guys slept together yesterday.” Alex says and Ruby nods. Because yes, they kind of slept together but not in that sense. Lena just rolls her eyes at Alex.

“You know what I want to know you guys?” The three women expect her question.

“Where did you sleep in last night Sam?” Because Sam is wearing the clothes from last night and she has a dishevel look on her that she hasn’t seen before. The answer comes from the lips of her best friend who appears behind Alex, giving Alex a scare. “She slept here!” Kara screams in joy, showing Alex’s unmade bed and then towards her blushing sister.

“Is that so?” Lena raises her eyebrow and looks at her best friend who is groaning and blushing and it serves them right for trying to tease them.

Is not months later that Ruby is saying the same thing when she’s talking with her friends back in Metropolis and who gush about Lena and Kara being the perfect power couple. 


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by kryptonon: have you seen the video on twitter where the girl managed to be pinned on the wall with lots of duct tape and then fell after some minute. you decide who’s who, i just thought it was funny and imagined kara and lena along with the superfriends doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [kryptonon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonon/pseuds/kryptonon) for this hilarious prompt. I liked it and the original [video](https://twitter.com/iamraymaynard/status/1312748970196766723?s=21) is everything.

“You want me to do what?” Lena stands with both her arms crossed. Alex just pats her in the back in support. 

“We want to see if your new prototype duct tape could hold me or even better l, if it could hold Kara!” Nia says excited, the prototype on her hands already. Kara stands next to her bobbing her head up and down rapidly with that huge dorky smile on her face. 

Just for that smile alone Lena knows she would do anything for her. Her insufferable sigh clues Kara that she is and she’s already celebrating by picking her up and spinning her around while Nia bosses everyone around.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?” Alex asks when Kara moves her furniture around so the wall behind her couch is bare for their experiment. 

“When have I ever done something stupid?” Kara genuinely asks and Lena doesn’t have the heart to tell her that she does it often. But she wouldn’t call it stupid, just reckless and borderline dangerous but this, this is nothing compared to the time that Kara in civilian clothes stopped another assassination attempt towards Lena and they had to wipe some people’s mind about the whole day. 

Alex on the other hand doesn’t has that same reservation. “Ah last week when you touched the silver kryptonite. You were basically high for a whole day.” Exposure to Silver Kryptonite yields effects similar to that of Cannabis on a human bring or that’s what J’onn said. Those affected by it experience a loss of inhibition, alter perceptions, extreme hunger cravings, and some psychotropic hallucinations. 

Kara is about to protest but Alex continues. “Or when you made Clark touch the pink kryptonite. We had to get James and Brainy away from him.” 

“But-“ 

“Or how about that time that you and Barry thought a race all over the world was a good idea but you guys ended up in another earth.” 

“I-“ 

“Case in point, I don’t think this is a good idea.” 

“Nothing bad is going to happen. Like seriously, what could it possibly do? We’re gonna be stuck.” Nia this time interjected her opinions. It was just a harmless inquiry. They’re even doing Lena a favor. To see if her new project could work. 

Kelly just places a hand in her girlfriends arm and gives her a look that means “let it go” and Alex as whipped as she is, does. 

Kara realizes the moment that Alex agrees and grins. “Okay Lena pin me to the wall.” 

“I’ve heard that before.” Lena mutters but not that soft enough that Kara just laughs and Alex groans from having heard that. 

Kelley and Brainy are doing the same with Nia, while Alex and Lena work on Kara. 

After half and hour they end up with both Nia and Kara stapled to the wall. Not being able to move. 

“So this works.” Nia says while laughing historically and Kara does it too but feels a little bit slippery. 

“How long do you think they will last?” Alex asks Lena and the younger brunette just shrugs. 

“Hopefully after we’re done eating. The food should be here shortly.” Lena jokes and they could hear a betrayed sigh from the blonde. 

The food arrived minutes later and the unrestrained people were enjoying such food when it happened. They didn’t get to see it. They just felt the earth move. At first Lena thought it was an earthquake but then she heard the unmistakable sound of the ground being plummeted by something heavy. That was followed by a couple groans, laughter and screams from somewhere beneath. 

So Kara will tell it like this: she felt hungry, really hungry and she started fiddling even when Nia advised her not to, but Kara convinced Nia that they were doing Lena a favor to at least try and escape so the wiggling started and Kara didn’t measure the strength that she was using and on one bad move she felt something snap and it was the tape all around her upper body and she was falling sideways and falling and falling until she just felt debris and the concrete floor cave when she just touched the ground with her head. She went through her floor and onto’s Kara’s downstair neighbors, who were these pair of old ladies that loved her, until this. And the best part is that it was all in Kara’s “plan” for Lena to ask her to move in with her. 

Alex will tell it like this: she said that it was a bad idea and Kara didn’t listen, as always, and now they had to explain to Kara’s old downstair neighbors that it was a freakish accident and that no, they weren’t doing drugs or were performing and illegal fight club and no they were definitely not doing any wild sex parties. But fortunately, Kara had a generous girlfriend who had millions and repaired the ceiling and paid for every single damage and who took the opportunity to ask Kara to move in with her to Lena’s apartment. And that it was definitely not a grand plan of her little sister to make Lena ask her, just another one of her “great ideas”.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've rewatched Sex&City for the nth time and Samantha Jones is my spirit animal. The things she says, oh god...Well this is one of them.

"Hello, my name is Fabulous." Nia twirls in front of the full length body mirror with Kara's fur faux coat, Gucci sunglasses, her Ferragamo boots and her virgin something cocktail (that last one was thanks to the invention of the young girl). Kara who's on the bed with a mountain of her clothes just rolls her eyes at her. "Hey Fabulous, I still need help!"

Nia pulls the sunglasses down on her nose and with a smile she replies. "I think that even if you wore a burlap sack, Lena would still drool and give you heart eyes. So don't worry."

"You think I should wear my Miu Miu burlap sack?" Kara wonders and Nia literally stops the 'mini fashion show' to watch agape with horror. "Tell me you're joking. Since when do you wear high fashion?"

“Since my girlfriend likes to indulge herself by buying me whatever she wants and that means high fashion clothes. It’s not my fault, but hey I like it. My style has definitely improved.”

“But a burlap sack? Really? Since when is that fashionable?”

“Since the beginning of times, I guess.”

“Can I see it?” Kara nods and points to the corner of her dresser. Nia pulls out the dress immediately and starts howling with laughter.

"Oh my god Kara, can you please wear this. I promise I would do anything you want. I’ll even do patrol whenever you want or on your date nights." She pleads, and Kara mulls over the opportunity. She catches sight of the hour and she panics, so she grabs from Nia's hand the dress and puts it on.

One minute later, there's a knock on the door and Kara dashes to the front door to open it, followed by Nia who doesn't want to miss Lena's reaction.

What she doesn't expect is Lena watching appraisingly Kara's whole figure with a dopey smile.

"It's that a Miu Miu?" Lena asks impressed and Kara nods and approaches her seductively.

"It is." Lena grins and greets her with a peck on her lips which Kara turns into a full make up session, ignoring the rolling eyes and the shout of 'You guys are weird!' from her best friend.


	42. Chapter 42

"I can feel you staring at me, why don’t you just come in?" Lena had been in the shower for about five minutes when she felt her girlfriend's stare at the other side of the bathroom. Even with the windows foggy and the loud music blasting from her installed speakers in the shower, she could feel the presence of the blonde and she could hear her loud sighs. 

"Because I didn't know if we're still fighting."

Lena fought against rolling her eyes, but she did let out a defeated sigh. "Kara, come."

Lena's resolution couldn't be broken so Kara did just that, she opened the shower curtain and made her way inside, catching the brunette by surprise by wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her before she could say anything else about their fight. Lena shivered at the sudden contact of their naked bodies because it's been a while and bit Kara's lower lip, intensifying their kiss.

Kara moved her hands down the sides of Lena's body, her fingers tracing the skin as if trying to memorize every inch of her body, like she always does. She moved her lips to the brunette's neck, kissing it before making her way down to her collarbone.

"I'm sorry." Kara said against her skin.

Lena closed her eyes but moved one of her hands to knead Kara's breast while her other hand, held the girl's neck. "I'm sorry too."

Kara let out a small moan at the sensation and moved her head up to whisper in Lena's ear. "It was torture not to touch you, not to kiss you and not being with you these last couple of days."

“It was hard for me too.” Lena said between loud gasps when Kara lavished that particular spot on her neck.

“Can I touch you? Please?” Kara asked and who was Lena to deny something that she so desperately wanted, so Lena only nodded against her and it was all it took for Kara to see the consent and proceed.

Kara bit her earlobe and moved her hand down between their bodies, placing it on Lena's mound and teasingly running her middle finger between her pussy lips, causing Lena to grab Kara's hair and move her legs further apart, making it easy for the blonde to slip her finger between her folds, down to her clit to her opening, gathering the moisture that was increasing.

"Fuck Kara, I missed you." Kara in response ran her finger back up the girl's clit and ran it in circles a couple of times before withdrawing it and placing it between her lips, licking it clean as Lena opened her eyes and looked into the blue eyes in front of her.

"I missed you too."

The expression on Kara's face was probably the hottest thing Lena has the pleasure of experiencing time and time again. She moved her own hand down to Kara's aching center, rubbing her clit and removing her finger to copy her girlfriend's previous action, moaning at the taste.

"Fuck." Kara backed her up against the wall and kissed her hard, her hand traveling back to rub circles on Lena's clit while her other hand tightly squeezed one of her boobs. Lena's hand traveled down to Kara's ass alternating between pinching and kneading her ass while the other held Kara's hair as their kisses grew sloppier and their breaths became more ragged.

Lena broke the kiss to gasp for air when Kara moved her body down and got on her knees, running one of her hands on the inside of the brunette's thighs and the other squeezing her breast before sliding her hand to her thigh, lifting her leg and placing it on her shoulder as she nipped on the skin between her mound and her thigh until she started licking and sucking each of her outer lips.

Lena moved her hand down to tangle her fingers in Kara's hair, trying to move her head closer. Kara got the hint and spread her pussy open with her tongue, licking her clit and lightly sucking it as she ran a finger up and down the girl's slit. She then pushed a finger inside the brunette, causing her to let out a moan, which only encouraged Kara to continue, as she started curling her finger inside her.

"Kara, please more." The brunette grabbed Kara's hair tighter as Kara slipped another finger and then another inside her, thrusting deeper inside of her as she continued licking her and sped up the motions of her hand.

Kara's name was repeatedly in the Lena's mouth, until Lena removed her thigh from her girlfriend's shoulder and pulled Kara's hair to lift her up, biting her lip and kissing her hard while Kara sped up her fingers, curling them inside her and used her thumb to apply pressure on Lena's clit.

"Yes right there," That was enough to get her over the edge and Kara felt the beginning of Lena's orgasm on her fingers.

"Come for me Lena." She gave her a final and hard trust, enough to draw her over the edge. Lena's knees weakened and she came while moaning Kara's name.

Kara pulled her into a kiss and held Lena's body up while her other hand was still on her girlfriend’s pussy, fingers still thrusting inside her slowly, trying to calm her down.

Lena's hands moved to the sides of Kara's face and she tried her best to kiss her while still trying to get her breathing back to normal. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a smile on Kara’s face. A different smile, though. Not the cocky and confident smile that Kara had usually on (when they got it on), but a truly honest and regretful one, leaving Lena speechless.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"You know I love you and I will never do that again, or maybe I will if this is the way we make up." Lena playfully rolled her eyes and bit Kara's bottom lip. "Shut up."

Kara's face broke into a smile and she lifted an eyebrow. "Tell me that wasn't amazing."

"It's not over yet."

"I like the sound of that."

"Prove it."

"With pleasure."


	43. Chapter 43

"My friends kept telling me to fix things with you.” Kara told her, behind the very large mahogany desk. Kara was wearing her usual suit and tie coupled with very large frames, the very last ones that Lena handpicked when they were together.

They had a way to get under her skin.

"So you're here only because your friends pressured you to talk to me?" Her sass came with a little turn of her head and a raised daring eyebrow. There's a fragment of a second where Lena looks down to what Kara was wearing, where she gulped when her focus was on her chest, because she was wearing the skinny suit that Lena loved so much.

"No, I'm here because I miss you." Kara told her, simple and underlined with so much more.

"Kara," When Lena said her name like that, she knew what it was coming next, so before Lena could turn her down, she spoke first. "Lena, I'm miserable, you're miserable and I really can't even remember why we broke up when we still clearly are in love with each other."

"I think that's why we broke up," Lena chuckled sadly.

"Because we love each other?"

"Because you never said it back," Lena shouted, standing up in the process from the force of her sadness.

Kara open mouthed, can't get a word out. She has been wrecking her brain since the night Lena broke up with her, but she came up empty every single time she thought of reasons why, this is by far the least one.

How could she think that? How could she not feel it?

"Lena..."

"No I get it Kara, it's ok."

Kara shook her head and huffed out. "No, you don't!" Kara is now the one yelling. "I love you, I love you so much Lena that this past month has been the worst of my life. I can't sleep, I can't concentrate in my day job nor in my Supergirl job, not even where I'm going. I see you everywhere when you're clearly not there. I’ve been hearing your heartbeat throughout the days and it’s just…you're telling me that I don't love you?"

Kara didn't notice how she was shaking or crying, not until Lena stood right in front of her pulling her towards her and embracing her in her arms, not until Lena gently wiped the few tears and caressed her cheek tenderly after.

"What did I do wrong not to feel my love?" Kara whispered between them. She felt Lena's forehead nod against her. "Nothing, you did nothing wrong. You did show me, but I was...too scared."

"I'm scared too." The ghost of her lips are close, so close she can taste the mint in her lips, the soft and plumb bottom lip, the sweet taste of her tongue.

Lena did not closed the distance until Kara knew she was sorry and that she still loved her, but she didn't have to because Kara could feel it, the same way Lena felt how much loves her now.

So Kara closed the distance, when their lips touched there was the feeling of home, of love, of everything that pointed out how they loved each other.


	44. Chapter 44

“I hate my life and I hate you for eating all that food without gaining any weight…” Is what Lena says once she enters the room and Kara only takes one second away from the tv to look at her girlfriend and give her a roll of her eyes. Kara keeps on munching on her pizza and then picks up another one without a second thought.

"And hello to you too my beautiful girlfriend who I love so much." She says and watches how the brunette drops her bag on the floor and takes off her coat with an airiness of defeat and crosses the room and flops down beside her.

Kara turns the volume down and turns fully towards her. She opens her arms and Lena settles against her. Kara hears the low sigh and feels how Lena relaxes in her arms. "Want to tell me what's wrong?" She laces her fingers through wild curls that have taken over the straight hair.

"It's silly, I just heard some comment. Let's just forget it." Lena breathes out heavily and with Kara's comforting touch she doesn't care about the comment or anything for that matter anymore.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Kara presses and Lena seems to have something on the tip of her tongue.

“It’s just, someone made a passing comment about my weight and how the salads are not working.” Kara literally gasps and she’s on fight mode instantly.

“Who was it?” She’s so offended for Lena’s behalf that it makes her feel ten times better already.

“It was just a passing comment.”

“Lena, you have to know that you’re literally perfect, I-“ The brunette puts a hand over her girlfriends mouth to silence her. “I know, I know. It’s just I was stressed from this acquisition that it took me by surprise and it just put me off a bit, but I love you so much for saying it.”

“I love you more. So do you want something to eat or to drink?” Kara starts to free herself from Lena but her girlfriend clings to her. "No, stay please," Lena whispers against her belly and Kara smiles at how adorable she's being.

"Ok, I'll stay with you."

“Forever?”

“As long as you want me too.”

“I will always be with you.”

“I will always be with you too. I love you.”


	45. Chapter 45

“You’re absolutely in love with her and have been for at least 2 years if you don’t go tell her how you feel I swear to god I will." Sam threatens Lena when she sees her best friend pinning over Kara Danvers for the nth time. I mean she understood where she was coming from, in her case it was her infatuation with the older Danvers that she knew how Lena felt for one of the Danvers’ sisters.

"I can't," Lena sighs as she sees Kara stretch. Her shirt rides up and shows off her incredible fit physique which makes her sigh. 

"Why not?" Sam asks perplexed.

"Because I know she doesn't feel the same."

Sam sees Kara watching them back and smiling softly as she sees Lena pull up ponytail, showing her defined and chiseled jaw even more. Sam sees an opening when Lena still is distracted to motion Kara forward and the blonde immediately walks towards them.

"Oh she does." Sam says quickly and picks up her stuff leaving a panicked Lena who has already seen Kara walking towards her.

"Who does what?" Kara asks to the two of them and Sam before leaving says. "You're in love with Lena, right?"

"Yeah totally?"

"You what?" Lena and Sam yell at the same time. "Yeah, I thought you knew?"

"I-"

"Ok that's my cue. See you lovebirds!" Sam smirks.

Lena is too far gone to care her best friend teasing. She watches Kara and finally gives her a loving smile. She realizes she hasn't say anything back to Kara, so she stands up and cradles the blonde's face in her hands and connects their lips together. A sigh comes from one on them and they hear claps and hollers all around them but they only care about each other.

When they come up for air Lena speaks first. "I thought you would never feel the same, so I didn't want to ruin what we had."

"You wouldn't have, you won't unless you tell me you don't love me." Kara says shyly and Lena laughs at her. "Of course I love you. I'm so in love with you Kara."

"I'm in love with you too."


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by QuiteTheScreamer: Domestic Supercorp with a daughter who is just learning to talk when Lena drops an f-bomb. Said kid doesn’t repeat it until she’s around Kara, and Lena just knows she’s in for a lecture on language, after hearing their daughter cuss, Kara responds with ‘Oh Rao’ but the kid repeats it and they’re both smitten and forget about the f-bomb until days later when she drops it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brough to you by [QuiteTheScreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteTheScreamer/pseuds/QuiteTheScreamer) and Alison Hendrix curse words (just two but still)

Lena has been so careful, so careful that she has found herself inventing new words and hyphenating some. Some didn’t even make sense but at least they weren’t curse words.

So she has been careful because Lara is at the age where she’s starting to talk. Her first word was of course mama and ma, and Lena and Kara cried for hours straight when Lara repeated the word to them over and over again. If Lena was honest, she thought that Lara did it on purpose to watch them cry.

But anyway, the point is, Lara is learning to talk, and Lena is careful with what she’s saying so that she doesn’t repeat things that she shouldn’t be saying at such a young age. Alex told her that she has to basically bite the inside of her cheek whenever she’s around her own boys and now Lara.

She doesn’t think she can do it for so long, but she tries, she really does.

She has been on the phone for the past twenty minutes with one idiotic moron. And for the life of her is hard not to mute the phone to let some of her anger out, but she won’t because Lara is playing with some kid’s Legos on the floor of her office. Kara had a Supergirl emergency, so she had to drop Lara, and Lena being Lena was happy and more than thrilled to be with her baby girl. That was until she got the call that she was dreading for far too long.

He was telling her something about Lena not having the skills needed to see the project to fruition, she was about to tell him off when Lara squealed and she replied with “What the dickens, look you son of a biscuit eater, I heard you, now it’s your time to hear me out. I don’t give a monkey’s ass who is your daddy, or that you’re literally a trust fund kid who is basically a mother fricking trucker. I’m your only option and if you want to continue this for Pete’s sake you have to listen to me. I’m your best choice and always will be, I have other projects that I could be working on right now, so it’s up to you if you want to eff or not, but do let me know quickly because I’m a very busy woman.” With that she hang up the phone and tossed it into her desk.

Lena was proud of herself, one, for putting the fucker on his place and two, because she did it without cursing and she was mostly proud of that.

She was riding on a high and she was so happy that she could scream at the top of her lungs, but she couldn’t because one, Kara could hear her and think they were in danger and two, because it could scare Lara.

But she ends up doing it anyway when instead of watching where she goes, she steps on one piece of Lego and all hell breaks loose. Her only focus was on her daughter who is assembling a ship and babbling and showing her creation so it was her own fault when her barefoot met the worst thing she could step on.

There’s no time to think of what she’s saying or how she’s acting when she yells “Mother fucker, fuck, fuck,” She grabs her foot and rubs and massages the area compromised. “Shit that hurts.” She yells once again and when the pain is mostly phantom pain she just drops to the floor in a dramatic way and covers her eyes so that the tears don’t alarm Lar-

Lara!

Her daughter is frozen in place, a Lego is falling from her hands and onto the carpet, and with a slack-jawed she watches her.

Lena dares to wipe the tears off and look back to her daughter who is confused and worried about her. She ventures on her feet again and with practiced ease she evades the devil trinkets and plops down beside her daughter and pulls her into her to calm her down.

But Lara is not worried anymore since her arms are a great place of comfort, but she is confused, and Lena can bet that she knows why.

She starts to babble something but nothing quite akin to the curse words and Lena lets out a relieved sigh.

She’s good, maybe Lara didn’t understand the words or has already forgotten them, so Lena’s on the clear now.

She knows she is.

/

She isn’t in the clear.

Is Kara’s turn to change Lara’s nighttime nappy and it’s a mess.

“I will clean up your doo-doo!” She says to the very much awake Lara.

Usually she’s a cranky toddler who appreciates her sleeping routine and her sleep in general, so when she’s suddenly awoken by one of her mothers, she’s not usually in a good mood, but fortunately for Kara, something weird is happening today and she’s even smiling at her.

It most be the choice of words that she used. Lena told her that she needs to be mindful of what she says when Lara is around but truth to be told, it wasn’t Kara who should be mindful but Lena and also her sister Alex. But either way, Lara is smiling and it’s the silver lining out of the smelly mess that she’s handling.

Lara keeps on smiling and she even has that telltale face that she wants to go to the bathroom, but Kara is not ready, one gloved hand is holding the dirty diaper and the other the squirming and smirky baby (what baby has a smirk? She definitely got it from Lena) and she starts to pee. Fortunately, she’s not a boy so her pee doesn’t go everywhere but still makes a mess of the changing table and even stains Kara’s favorite sleeping shirt.

“Oh fuck!” Kara exclaims and there’s a millisecond of a second that she thinks that she said the F word instead of fudge but she’s pretty sure that she didn’t, or maybe it was the other way around, either way she hopes it was fudge, she really hopes it was that.

She hopes until a second later when Lara yells “Oh fuck!” and giggles when Kara freezes.

“What?” She asks her daughter who thinks she just asked her what she said, which usually they always do to make her talk again and again and Lara has no problem doing it so, so she says again. “Oh fuck!”

Kara doesn’t know whether to laugh or be mad at herself or ignore the little slip up but one thing that she does know is that she needs to fix.

“Honey, I said fudge. Can you say that?”

“Fuck!” Lara exclaims exuberantly.

“No, with a dge!” Kara says and Lara just watches her perplexed. “Fuck!”

“No,” Kara starts to say but then thinks that the better way to cut this is if she just ignores it and hopes that she doesn’t repeat it when Lena is around because there’s a high chance that Lena will blame her.

She decides to use her superspeed to, well speed the process and when Lara is clean and with fresh clothes she says, “Nevermind, who wants an apple puree?” Lara squeals and makes a grabbing gesture, so Kara picks her daughter up and goes to the kitchen to start their day.

She really prays to Rao that she didn’t messed up her kid.

/

Her prayer is answered when late at night with Lena reading her book at her side and with her iPad in front of her that she pulls the security camera video footage of the day to see if she really messed up.

Fortunately, Lara didn’t repeat the f word throughout the day and not even when Lena came home, she attempted to do so.

But she’s fast-forwarding the video until she sees herself entering the room and attempting to change their child. With the lowest volume (so that Lena doesn’t hear) she presses play and waits it out.

There’s the moment and she hears clearly how she says fuck instead of fudge and she whispers the same profanity and sighs. “Oh Rao!”

Lena places the bookmark on her book, closes it and gives her that raised eyebrow that Kara loves so much to ask her what’s wrong without really asking her anything. Just the wonders of married life.

Kara immediately waves her off with just a shrug and Lena doesn’t ask further but the suspicion has been planted.

/

Her suspicion is at all times high when she sees Kara talking quite fervently with their daughter and the confusion on her daughter’s face is all that she needs to know that something happened between them or it well could be that the cat is out of the bag and that Lena was so busted.

“What are you guys whispering?” Lena asks her wife and her kid who stop talking to look at her.

Lara immediately throws herself at Lena and Lena with practiced ease catches her and pulls her closer to her. She drops a kiss to a chubby cheek and in return she gets one sloppy but full of love kiss in her own cheek.

“What did mommy tell you?” Lena asks her daughter and the little rascal just shrugs, she does it just like Kara does and it warms her heart but it’s a little bit annoying that she can’t get it out of her kid just yet.

“Nothing, we were talking about what we were going to do in the park today.”

“Yeah, we see fucks!” Lara says excitedly and misses how their mothers just look at each other like deer in headlights and have a silent panicked conversation between them.

“She probably meant ducks.” Kara says quickly and they both nod in agreement, neither want to open up the can of worms further.

“Yeah, honey can you say ducks?” Lena repeats and their daughter chooses that moment to be her stubborn self, something that both Kara and Lena are masters on.

“No, fucks!”

“No, it’s not that words is Ducks, with a d.”

“D!” Lara says and they both nod. “Fuck d.” Lara says this time and it takes all of Lena and Kara not to groan or laugh. Words of affirmation and also the way they will handle this will be what scars her for life or just gives her a good understanding of what to say or not.

“No, don’t say the word fuck, just say duck, try it with me,” Lara nods and does as Lena says and they start practicing her d’s and once she masters it both mothers sigh in relief.

“What are we going to see today?”

“Ducks!”

“That’s right, good girl!” Kara praises her daughter and her daughter lives for it and as excited as she is, she yells. “Fuck yes!”

This time they groan in unison and finally Lena laughs and a couple of seconds later Kara follows and then Lara not knowing why but wanting to be a part of it.

“Oh Rao,” Kara sighs followed by silence, and then, “we’re not going to live this down, are we?” Kara asks her wife who just shakes her head and Kara sighs.

“I don’t think so.” Lena murmurs but there’s a smile on her face when Lara just sighs like her mother and says, “Oh Rao.”

This time the mothers look at each other with another type of surprise and wonder and it’s Kara who asks, “Did she just-“

“Yeah,” Lena says excitedly, and Lara already sees the tears forming in both of their mothers eyes, so she repeats it, “Oh Rao.”

“Oh my, she did it.”

“Oh Rao, yeah.” Lara repeats it once again and it seems that this time her preferred word is Oh Rao and neither mother is complaining.

Hell it beats the other word.

“Oh Rao, ducks!” Lara interrupts their moment, and they go.

It seems that the crisis was averted for quite a while.

That night, Kara can’t take it anymore and she confesses her mistake, and Lena does the same. They both agree that they weren’t going to blame each other and that it was just a fluke and that Lara won’t say it again.

/

That’s it, until weeks later that Alex is in their kitchen and she cuts herself with some paper and she yells the f word and both Kara and Lena look at each other and then at their kid who watches her aunt with a pretty inquisitive look and Alex stares right back with an alarmed face.

And they agree, if Lara starts saying it, they could blame Alex.

And they do when a second later Lara yells “Oh Rao fu-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the world of Chapter 9 and 13  
> Hope you liked it! It went over 2k


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reversal to Chapter 45 in a way.   
> HSAU

"Just confess to her already I hate seeing you like this." James groans when Kara sighs while she watches Lena at the other side of the cafeteria. Lena is in her usual spot with her group of friends.

"What are you talking about?" Nia plops down with her tray and munches on her apple. 

Before Kara can warn James not to say a word James is already filling Nia on Kara's crush. "Lena, and how hard Kara is crushing on her."

"What!?" Nia exclaims, excited grabbing the attention of a couple of people nearby including Lena's table.

"What? What?" Winn comes and it happens again. "Our little Kara here is in love with our very own goody-two-shoes Luthor." Nia proclaims and Winn gasps. "No way, really?!"

Kara looks at James and mouths a 'I hate you' to which her replies with his own 'sorry' look.

Meanwhile the Nia and Winn are already planning Kara's wedding to Lena. They're being too loud for Kara's liking since just her luck someone would hear the nature of the conversation and could get back to Lena and it would be the last thing she wants.

"Guys can you please turn it down or at least stop talking."

"Kar-" James tries to warn her but Kara thinks he's going to further fuel Winn and Nia.

"No, I mean it. I don't want everybody, especially-"

"Kara-" This time is Nia who wants to interrupt, but it’s too late, Kara says it. "Especially Lena to know that I'm in love with her."

"You what?" The voice comes from behind her and she knows that voice. She has dreamt of that voice too many times before, she has heard it in many forms when they talk after school and even sometimes during.

She can see James wide eyes, Winn and Nia's urge to laugh and look away from her. Well they did try to warn her.

Kara turns slowly and watches green eyes swirl with emotion and surprise. "Lena."

James stands up and urges the two friends to do the same. "We have to do something."

"We do?" Winn says confused, but James pointedly stares at him to come with him, but he pouts alongside Nia. "Yeah, we do have that thing."

"Don't bother, come with me Kara." Lena offers her hand and Kara takes it.

They exit the cafeteria holding hands and the green eyed beauty doesn't drop her hand when they're outside. She takes them to their usual spot behind the calculus class and as soon as they arrive, she pushes the blonde against the wall and attacks her lips with newfound urgency and passion that Kara can't help but return.

The kiss tastes different, before it was soft and new and they didn't know where they stood with each other but now, now this kiss is laced with love and happiness that they will share as soon as they separate. Lena does eventually but only to say "I'm in love with you too. I love you so much that when I saw how your friends were teasing you, I wanted to rescue you. That's why I went to your table."

Kara kisses her again just because she can and because now with their love in the open they know they're both ready to let everyone know they're dating.

"I love you." Kara whispers against her lips and Lena smiles.

"Tell me again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A zombie AU

“Well, it’s wonderful that you’re having a sexuality crisis, but in case you forgot, we’re kind of in the middle of STOPPING THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT!” Alex screams at her sister who’s currently fighting the last herd of zombies. In a world where superheroes exist, you bet zombies do too.

"No, you don't get it Alex this is hugeeee!" She's referring to the "new found" feelings for the girl waiting on the other side of the zombies they were obliterating through, Kara with her heat vision and Alex with her new blaster gun.

"Huge is this batch of shit crazed brain eaters that we're fighting off!" Alex exclaims while turning into dust a couple more zombies. "And it's not news Kara!"

"What do you mean it's not news?" Kara yells back. She fought off two more with her freeze breath.

There were just a few more left.

Alex grunts when one tries to grab her ankle without her noticing, but she’s way quicker and smarter than the dead walker and kicks him with her spiked boot straight into his head. "Piece of-" Alex screams at the fallen zombie and shots the last one with her blaster, finally ending the fight that her and the blonde started.

"I meant that you were the only one who didn't know that you were in love with Lena." She says rather loudly and honestly it wasn't her intention to out her like that, but she was tired and moody, and her sister was being her annoying self. So she forgot who was waiting for them at the other side was Kara's reason of her crisis.

No matter what Kara says, everyone already knew about her blatantly crush on Lena sans the girl in question.

She watches how the brunette with a surprised face tries to open her mouth to say something and immediately closes in the same speed a couple of times. Surely trying to come up with the perfect response to what Kara confessed.

The blonde continues in her path until she's standing in front of Lena.

It seems that Lena has already recovered from her momentarily speechless act, "You love me?"

Kara only nods timidly and a smile on the other girl's face breaks all tension and Kara feels something pound really hard on her chest. Oh right it must be her heart which is going a mile per hour. Not even fighting zombies would get her heart pumping like it's doing right now. Kara swears that any minute she's going to die, and surely, she feels her heart stop for a minute when Lena grabs her face delicately and presses their lips together.

When they separate, they stare at each other with big smiles on their faces. "I love you too, Kara."

A clearing of a throat breaks the illusion on both girls, and they turn with pink cheeks and sweet and sickening love puppy dog eyes to watch the guilty culprit who interrupted their moment.

It was Sam this time. "I'm sorry to interrupt but like Alex said before, we’re kind of in the middle of stopping the end of the world as we know it and not to kiss and profess our love, I mean come on people!"

They all laugh when Kara rolls her eyes at her and attack Lena with kisses, ignoring Sam and Alex for the nth time. Everyone lets the new couple have their moment before returning to their fight to get back their world from the zombies.

They win at the end and Kara says to everyone’s chagrin that it was a good thing that zombies exist, because it brought Lena and her together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching TWD and FTWD for the past few days and this came up to me with a prompt I found and I liked it.


	49. Chapter 49

"Guys are such liars and 97 percent of them can't fuck you and worth a damn!" Lena and Kara exchange glances between them while Sam pouts and settles herself further between the almost naked couple on the couch. You see, they were interrupted mid orgasm, ok, no mid orgasm but getting there by Sam who just barged into Lena's office unannounced, non-apologetic to what she interrupted and in a mood.

"That's why I date women." Kara chuckles, Lena rolls her eyes, but Sam has this face that makes Kara stop. She looks like she has just found her answer. She lights up, starts to bounce around in her place, making Lena laugh like crazy.

"Sam, you never thought you could date a girl until now?"

"I just forgot it was a possibility!" Sam exclaims while Kara gives Lena an inquiring look, to which Lena mouths 'she's bi too'.

That seems to quell Kara's questions, well that's until she asks, "Who did you hooked up last with?" Lena and Sam both freeze, look at each other with an explicable connection and they both agree to tell her.

"Lena."

Kara doesn't move either, her eyes do. They go from her girlfriend to her girlfriend's best friend and back again, trying to comprehend what was just said or maybe picturing it, Lena's not sure. Sometime later, Kara's eyebrows shoot up, her mouth forms a little 'o', which makes her lips feel so pouty and kissable that Lena wants to do that, but she waits for Kara to say something.

"I think you broke my girlfriend," Lena whispers, Sam laughs, this time Kara does pout.

"It's not the only thing I broke of yours." Sam crackles even when Lena punches her arm.

At the end Sam ends up having best laid she's ever had with Kara’s sister to which Kara will never get over, but it was her idea.


	50. Chapter 50

“So, you come here often?” Kara is tipsy but not that drunk to really understand what she's asking, but she doesn't care.

"To my own house? I think so?" Lena replies back, taking her coat off.

"I live here too!" Kara cheerily says. Lena holds back on her laughter instead she rolls her eyes discretely. She takes a seat in a love seat near her girlfriend when the blonde immediately picks her up so that she straddles her.

"Hi!"

"Hello."

"So you live here?"

"Yeah just around the corner, in that room." Kara points out with a stare towards the closest door on the left.

"Is that so?" Lena asks, her tone mildly flirty.

"Yeah," Kara gulps when she feels Lena move in circular movements in her lap. "What a coincidence, I live there too."

"You do?"

"I do." Lena only nods.

"Mind if we check out who-" A pillow is thrown from somewhere behind them, hitting Kara square on the back of her head, while making her knock on the green eyed girl forehead.

"Ow what the hell?!" Kara turns in her spot to see the offender and then she remembers that Alex is staying with them until her new house was done. 

"Please I don’t want to hear my sister’s foreplay." Alex warns them while eating the remains of the takeout food they ordered.

Kara pouts because she thinks now she's going to be turned down, or that Lena's mood has gone but she has another thing coming when Lena whispers something in her ear that makes Kara pick her up effortlessly by her legs, part of her but and carries her towards their room.

"Put headphones on Alex!" Kara yells back to Alex. The older sibling in the living room just rolls her eyes and turns the volume up because she definitely doesn’t want to hear what comes after their foreplay. She cannot wait for her house to be done or to have Kelly with her so she can get back at her sister. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed doing these.   
> So expect two fics each week (two ficlets or separate fics) for the rest of the month.   
> I think they will be the last few fics I do!


	51. Chapter 51

"Ask me something," Kara begs Lena who is still reading the newspaper on the couch. She’s the epitome of beauty and Kara can’t help but stare longingly. Lena doesn’t look up until Kara hands Lena her coffee and Lena brings the cup to her lips to have a taste. Lena is too distracted to see the pout on her face when she doesn’t reply.

She takes a seat beside her. "Come on, ask me?"

Lena puts the cup down on the table and turns to the blonde with her answer, well more like a question. "Would you-"

Kara before the green eyed beauty continued blurts out a, “Yes!”

"What? I didn't even ask yet." Lena rolls her eyes discretely at Kara's odd behavior. "Wait, what are you saying yes to?" Kara with all the seriousness of the world and with a slightly crack on her smile says, "I'm saying yes to be your girlfriend."

Lena this time closes her eyes and shakes her head in mirth. Kara laughs and tosses the paper Lena’s reading away and puts her head down on her lap. Immediately, Lena starts to play with her head with a smile full of mirth. "What's wrong with you?" She tosses it out and Kara holds in a giggle." You're such a dork."

"So you don't want me to be your girlfriend?" The blonde pretends to be crushed and Lena this time rolls her eyes and moves and contorts her body so that she could reach those ridiculous plump limps. "It's hard to say yes when I'm already your wife honey."

"Damn right you are!" Kara makes a victory wiggle and laughs, seconds later Lena joins in.

“What has gotten in you today?” Lena asks and just before could Kara say that it was her or something along the lines Lena covers her wife’s mouth and just huffs. “I love you so much you dork.”

“I huwe u oo.” Kara says into her hand.

“I can believe that I married such a dork.”


	52. Chapter 52

"Sex with an ex can be depressing." Lena watches Kara from the corner of her eye. She sees the questioning look on her face, urging her forward to explain herself more in depth, since she was the one to call her to 'talk about something important'. 

"Why?"

"If it's good, you don't have it anymore. if it's bad, you just had sex with an ex." Kara chuckles because of the occurrence of her now ex-girlfriend. "And what did we have yesterday?" Lena groans not because Kara just reminded her of what they did but how good it was and that's the problem.

"It was so good."

"I agree so?"

"So that means that we don't have it anymore and I don't think I like that." Kara nods in agreement. She grabs Lena's hands in hers and pulls her hands to her lips. "Maybe we could have it back?"

"Really?" It's the first time that Lena feels hope after ending her relationship with Kara a while back. She doesn't even quite remember why they ended in the first place.

"Yeah, if you want." Kara asks shyly and Lena answers back the same way. It feels like the first time they dated.

All shy and giggles and it feels amazing.

"Do you?"

"Yes, Lena." Kara assures and doesn't waste any more time and pulls Lena in for a kiss.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena should know better than to get drunk and have a cellphone with Kara’s number on it.

“I’m not drinking again,” Lena mumbles the words, but her friends understand her just fine, well at least Jack does while Sam, Eve and Andrea laugh at her expense.

“That’s what she always says.” Sam hiccups, laughs, trips and faceplants the couch while Andrea throws her shoes somewhere and Eve stares at the ceiling mesmerized.

“Ok, you drunkheads, let’s get you to bed. One at a time.” Jack picks Lena up first and carries her to her room or well tries to. She’s fixed on staying put where she is. 

“Hey, at least buy me dinner first.” Lena jokes and Jack just rolls his eyes. “Been there, done that and I don’t think we both would like that.”

Lena pouts. “But I love you.” 

“But I love me more so I won't fall for that again.” Jack says and Lena sticks out her tongue in retaliation. Once upon a time this kind of jab would've hurt but now, she knows Jack is only teasing her and that their friendship is stronger and better than ever. They just didn't work out. 

“So you only need dinner huh?” Andrea asks, laughing along with the others.

“Oh shut up, you wish,” Lena counters back, and Sam nods. “Yeah she wishes.”

“Stay here while I put Lena in bed,” Jack orders, they’ve reached her room and Lena fells flat against the bed. Jack lets out a sigh and removes her heels and covers her with the bedspread. It was a good thing that they all are rooming together this semester.

Once he thinks that Lena is passed out, he goes out to help the rest.

But just his luck, Lena is still awake.

She throws the covers down and searches in her pockets for her phone. When she finds it, she unlocks it and starts to type senseless things. She doesn’t realize that she has dialed someone’s number until she hears a voice.

“Hello?”

She looks into the spinning room for the other person but there’s no one. There’s the voice again saying hello and this time she sees her phone and realizes it’s a call.

“New phone who this?” Lena asks, frowning when she sees the name at the top.

_‘The hottest person in the world.’_

“Who is this?” The other person in the other line answers back with mild annoyance, Lena can tell. “You called me.”

Lena definitely hasn’t called anyone has she? “I did?”

“Yes you did,” There’s some sort of recognition from the other end of the line, as they utter her name “Lena?”

“Yes this is she,” She giggles. “Who’s this?” She asks again.

“It’s Kara.” Of course, the hottest girl in the world is Kara.

“Kara!” Lena screams into her phone. “Heyyy, why did you call me?”

“Lena, are you ok?” The girl sounds worried and Lena feels happy that she worries about her.

“I’m fine silly, how are you?”

“Are you drunk?” There’s a trace of amusement behind Kara’s voice.

“Just a little,” Lena tells her the truth. “Kara why did you call me?” She asks again, forgetting that Kara already told her that she was the one to call her.

“Lena, I didn’t, you did.”

“I did?”

“Yes, you did.” Kara laughs this time, and somehow Lena’s heart rate increases. She thinks her laughter is the best sound she’s ever heard.

“I like your laugh; you should laugh more.”

The line goes silent, but she can hear Kara on the other line. She likes to imagine that Kara was blushing, like she does when they talk.

“You’re drunk Lena.”

Lena pouts even though Kara can’t see it.

“We stablished that I am, but I’m serious, I like your laugh.” Lena slurs a couple of words but she’s telling her the truth.

“Thank you.”

“Kara you’re pretty, like really, really pretty.” Lena giggles. She finally said what’s been on her mind since the first time she saw the girl in a lecture, all fumbling mess and all, she was attracted to her in an instant. Her smile, her unruly curls and the cute little specks that gave her blue eyes a pop, it had Lena on a dream sequence all day. 

“Thank you, Lena.”

“Don’t you think I’m pretty?” Lena is fishing, she knows it, but she wants to know. At least for now, even if she surely won’t remember tomorrow.

“What?”

“You heard me. Do you think I’m pretty?”

“I do.” Kara says, and those two words almost sober her up.

“Why haven’t you asked me on a date?” Lena curiously asks. They’ve been friends for a while now, and she was pretty sure that Kara liked her.

“I didn’t think that you would like that.” Kara pairs the nervous statement with a nervous chuckle. 

“Ask me.”

“Ask you what?”

“Ask me on a date.” Lena demands.

“Okay, Lena would you-“

“Yes!” Lena screams into the phone without giving Kara a chance to finish. She hears Kara laugh again. She knows it’s a good laugh.

Lena’s about to tell her that she wishes she was with her instead when Jack returns to the room carrying a passed out Sam the same way he brought Lena in.

“Lena, what are you doing?” He squints his eyes to see the object that Lena’s holding so tightly.

“Nothing.”

“Is that your phone? I thought I took it. Give me the phone.” Jack puts Sam down on the bed, and reaches out to take her phone away, but Lena holds it more tightly than ever.

“No.”

“Lena, give me the phone or else,” Jack warns her one more time but Lena giggles and covers herself again with the bedspread.

“Give me the freaking phone-“

Lena fights for her phone and forgets completely she was on the phone with Kara. But even after she’s falling asleep, she hopes she won’t forget that she had a date with Kara Danvers.

* * *

Lena groans when she wakes up, she has a massive headache and her stomach is a mess. She’s alone, so she goes downstairs in look for a pill and for something to eat.

She finds her friends perched in the counter talking quietly while nursing their coffees.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Jack jubilantly greets her.

“Jack, don’t shout.” Andrea groans.

Eve grabs another cup and hands it to Lena. Jack grabs a bottle of water and aspirin and throws it to Lena, who quickly swallows the pill.

After a moment of silence, Lena asks, “Have you seen my phone?”

All of them smirk and Sam raises her eyebrows repeatedly in jest, but Lena’s lost in their innuendo.

She doesn’t know what is happening.

“Why? Are you going to call your girlfriend?” Sam mocks and Lena racks her brain for-

“My girlfriend? Oh my god!” Lena hides her face between her hands, when she remembers the call. It wasn’t bad at all, but she thinks that maybe she pushed Kara too far.

“Please tell me that didn’t happen?” She pleads to no one, but she should’ve known better.

“Oh it did, and you wouldn’t shut up about it. After Jack ended the call, you were Kara this and Kara that, and you even cuddled me because you thought that I was Kara.” 

Lena groans and puts her face flat on the table. “No.”

“You weren’t saying that this morning. I think the lines were like, yes, yes Kara and-“ Lena silences Sam when she throws the napkin she was using to Sam’s face.

There’s a distant ringing that’s stops the laughter and they all turn to look at the lighten screen on the coffee table. Andrea and Lena sprint forward to grab Lena’s phone at the same time, but fortunately it’s Lena who grabs it first and stuck her tongue.

Her smile becomes visible when she sees a message from none other than Kara.

Kara: Hey Lena, I know you’re nursing a hangover, but I was thinking that maybe you could nurse it with me? We could go grab breakfast if you want.

Kara: That was so lame, forget that. If you want to hang out text me…

Kara: This is Kara btw.

Lena smiles at the three messages that she received. She loves when Kara rambles, even though is through messages, she thinks it’s cute.

She types back quickly.

Lena: I would love to Kara. Meet me at Noonan’s in 20.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Andrea asks, even though they all know why.

“Guess drunk me does have a good side.” Lena says.

“Go get her tiger,”

“Use protection,”

“Finally!”

‘Yeah, finally’ she thinks.


	54. Chapter 54

“You’re seriously like a child.” Lena exclaims when Kara pouts and whines for the second time.

"I'm not going to give you my ice-cream." Lena says matter of fact and Kara eyes her cone with desire that Lena feels a little bit jealous of it.

"Lenaaaaa, pleaseee," Kara begs and Lena rolls her eyes at her. This is why she can’t take her anywhere. There’s a lot of people staring at them, mostly kids who are enraged for Kara’s behalf at Lena denying Kara as such and parents who are silently encouraging Lena not to cave, and then there’s Alex who has rolled her eyes more times that she can count in the last five minutes and Kelly who was enjoying her own ice-cream in peace.

Ultimately, she takes pity of her girlfriend. “But just one bite.” There’s a scoff coming from Alex paired with a ‘amateur’ for having to cave so easily to Kara’s pout and if it weren’t for the fact that she saw Alex the other day indulging Kara when she did that with her sister, she wouldn’t have but she knows the charm of her girlfriend doesn’t only work on her.

Kara’s pout turns into the smile that Lena loves the most and just for that she gives her the whole cone to her. Kara gives a single bite that turns into two and then there’s a tug of war between the brunette and the blonde for the ice cream and then ultimately turns into giggles and them getting ice cream all over their faces and clothes, coupled up with a few kisses in between.

"See," she points out to themselves. "A child."

"You love me either way."

"That I do."

“Oh god, you’re both insufferable.” Alex groans and then it’s her asking Kelly for a bite of Kelly’s cone when the dark skinned beauty just frowns, says no, to which Alex just pouts and sticks her tongue out.

“Look who’s a child now!” Kara says and they all laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole year even if it was a mess, I enjoyed doing these little ficlets for everyone who read them. 
> 
> I'm gonna stop writing for the meantime, but if you want me to do something for you, just let me know and I will eventually get to it and post it separately from this series. 
> 
> Just want to thank every single one of you who left a comment and kudos, that's what kept me going on this. 
> 
> As always, take care.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a short drabble then I'm open to do it.  
> Stay safe people!


End file.
